Le beau et la bête!
by Ange Noir des Tenebres
Summary: Ce merveilleux conte narre l'histoire de Sam - surnommé Le Beau en raison de sa beauté - un jeune homme ravissant, emprisonné dans le château d'une bête mystérieuse. Une intrigue menée par les étranges serviteurs du palais fait naître une romance entre ces deux êtres si différents. Le Beau découvrira alors que la vraie beauté est celle qui émane du cœur.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour/bonsoir/bonne nuit à toutes et à tous !**

**Comme je vous l'avais déjà dit dans le dernier chapitre publié (non pas de panique, je n'arrête jamais une fic en cours ^^) de « House of secrets », je vais refaire un hiatus de deux ou trois semaines pour continuer d'écrire les chapitres et si possible, la finir !**

**Mais comme je n'ai vraiment pas envie de vous laisser sur votre faim parce que vous avez été nombreux et nombreuses à me reviewer, voci une nouvelle fic que j'ai écrite entre deux quand une dose d'inspiration s'est invité dans ma tête.**

**Il s'agit un peu d'une reprise d'un Disney que, je pense, vous reconnaitrez surement ! **

**Bonne lecture en espérant que ça va vous plaire !**

**(et comme j'en ai envie, je vous mets tout de suite 2 chapitres !) **

_Il était une fois, dans un pays lointain, un jeune prince qui vivait dans un somptueux château._

_Bien que la vie l'ait comblé de tous ses bienfaits, le prince était un homme capricieux, égoïste et insensible._

_Un soir d'hiver, une vieille mendiante se présenta au château et lui offrit une rose en échange d'un abri contre le froid qui faisait rage._

_Saisi de répulsion devant sa misérable apparence, le prince ricana de son modeste présent et chassa la vieille femme._

_Elle tenta de lui faire entendre qu'il ne fallait jamais se fier aux apparences, et que la vraie beauté venait du cœur._

_Lorsqu'il la repoussa pour la seconde fois, la hideuse apparition se métamorphosa sous ses yeux en une créature enchanteresse._

_Le prince essaya de se faire pardonner mais il était trop tard car elle avait compris la sécheresse de ce cœur déserté par l'amour._

_En punition, elle le transforma en une bête monstrueuse, et jeta un sort sur le château ainsi que sur tous ses occupants._

_Horrifié par son aspect effroyable, la bête se terra au fond de son château avec pour seule fenêtre sur le monde extérieur, un miroir magique._

_La rose qui lui avait été offerte était une rose enchantée qui ne se flétrirait qu'en jour de son vingt-et-unième anniversaire._

_Avant la chute du dernier pétale de la fleur magique, le prince devrait aimer une personne et s'en faire aimer en retour pour briser le charme._

_Dans le cas contraire, il se verrait condamner à garder l'apparence d'un monstre pour l'éternité._

…

_Plus les années passaient, et plus le prince perdait tout espoir d'échapper à cette malédiction, car, en réalité, qui pourrait un jour aimer une bête._

…

Le jour se lève sur une petite maisonnée de laquelle, alors que les oiseaux gazouillent joyeusement et que le courant du ruisseau proche de l'habitation fait tourner la roue à eau, un jeune homme sort en toute gaieté. Le ciel orangé en ce début de journée éclaire d'un halo magnifique les arbres alentours. Simplement vêtu d'un pantalon de coton marron et d'une chemise blanche, une paire de souliers noir à ses pieds, livre et panier en main, il descend les quelques marches du porche afin d'emprunter le chemin de terre face à lui. La girouette fixée sur le toit suit les mouvements circulaires de ses palmes sous la force d'un vent léger qui ébouriffe gracieusement la chevelure d'ébène du jeune homme qui range son livre dans son panier sans arrêter sa route. Des petits oiseaux viennent voleter autour de lui, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage d'un teint pâle immaculé digne des plus magnifiques poupées de porcelaine. Continuant son chemin, le jeune homme traverse un petit pont de bois et de pierre alors qu'il replace une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

_(Sam)Ville sage, sur un petit nuage, où les jours se tiennent immobiles._

_Où les gens, dès le matin bavardent de tout et de rien._

_Bonjour ! Bonjour ! Bonjour ! Bonjour ! Bonjour !_

_Le boulanger porte son plateau bien garni, du bon vieux pain de son fournil._

_Depuis qu'on est arrivé, les gens me sont étrangers, dans les rues qui pleurent d'ennuis._

-Oh bonjour Sam !

-Bonjour Monsieur ! Dit précipitamment le jeune homme souriant en se retournant alors que le boulanger apportait un plateau remplit de pains tout chauds près de la fenêtre de son logis.

-Où est-ce que tu vas ?

-Oh ! Chez mon ami le libraire. Je viens de terminer une merveilleuse histoire à propos d'un ogre, du roi, des haricots !

-Oui, oui… intéressant. Dit le boulanger en se détournant du jeune homme. –MARIE ! Les baguettes et que ça saute !

Haussant les épaules suite au non-enthousiasme du boulanger du village, Sam reprend sa route en souriant malgré tout. Il savait que les habitants ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il s'embêtait à lire alors qu'eux-mêmes, passent leur temps à travailler.

_(Villageois) La tête ailleurs et ce petit air audacieux, un chat sauvage sous une ombrelle._

_Il ne parle pas notre langage, il est toujours dans les nuages, c'est bien vrai qu'il est étrange damoiseau Sam._

_Bonjour ! Bonjour ! Salut la famille ! Bonjour ! Bonjour ! Embrasse ta femme !_

_Il me faut six œufs… tu veux nous ruiner…_

_(Sam) Je veux vivre autre chose que cette vie !_

Enfin parvenu à atteindre l'enseigne du libraire, Sam descend du charriot du livreur des bouteilles de lait sur lequel il s'était agrippé pour traverser le village plus rapidement. Il pousse le loquet du bas de porte et la pousse, déclenchant la petite clochette d'avertissement, afin d'entrer à l'intérieur.

-Ah mon Beau ! Dit le libraire en venant à la rencontre de Sam, également surnommé le Beau en raison de sa beauté presque surnaturelle.

-Bonjour, je rapporte le livre que je vous ai emprunté. Répond-t-il sans préambule en remettant le livre dans les mains du vieil homme tout en se dirigeant vers les étagères du magasin.

-Comment ça, déjà ?! S'étonne le libraire.

-Oh je l'ai dévoré en une nuit. Avoue Sam en enjambant la petite échelle afin d'accéder aux étagères les plus hautes. –Vous avez quelque chose d'autre ?

-Depuis hier, non hélas. Répond le vieil homme en rangeant le livre avec d'autre près de la fenêtre de la boutique en souriant.

-Ça ne fait rien… je prendrais celui-là ! Dit Sam en retirant un livre précis de la plus haute étagère avant de le mettre dans les bras du libraire.

Ce dernier redresse les lunettes sur son nez pour examiner le livre.

-Celui-là, mais tu l'as déjà lu deux fois !

-C'est mon préféré ! Dit le jeune homme en se balançant sur l'échelle dont les roulettes avancent pour atteindre l'autre bout de l'étagère. – J'aime les romans de cape et d'épée, plein de magie et de prince ensorcelé…

-Haha… Si tu l'aimes tellement, je t'en fais cadeau ! Dit le libraire en offrant le livre à Sam alors qu'il descend tout juste de l'échelle, joyeusement surpris.

-Mais monsieur… Tente de demander Sam, étonné.

-J'insiste ! Affirme le libraire en l'emmenant jusqu'à la sortie de la boutique.

Trois jeune fripons qui espionnaient à la fenêtre se retournent prestement sans que Sam ne s'en préoccupe… c'est se demander s'il les a remarqué à vrai dire, trop occupé qu'il est à remercier son ami le libraire.

-Oh merci ! Dit-il en marchant à reculons. -Merci infiniment !

_(Villageois) La tête ailleurs avec des rêves plein les yeux, on ne sait pas quoi penser d'lui._

_Il a toujours l'air absent, ou plonger dans ses romans, quel mystère pour nous que ce Beau damoiseau._

_(Sam) C'est le plus beau des romans, et tout ce passage m'enchante, tu vois._

_Elle rencontre le prince charmant, mais elle ne l'apprend pas avant le chapitre trois._

_(Villageois) Il faut bien dire que son nom lui va comme un gant, car sa beauté est sans pareille._

_Mais sous son visage d'ange, il est quand même très étrange, c'est vrai qu'il ne ressemble à personne._

_Non il ne ressemble à personne, cet homme ne ressemble à personne, c'est Sam !_

Une colonie d'oies sauvages vole haut dans le ciel au-dessus de la tête de Sam qui reste plongé dans son livre sans se préoccuper de ce qu'il se passe autour de lui. Un coup de feu retentit et une des oies est touchée. Elle quitte la colonie pour tomber en chute libre jusqu'à atterrir à côté du sac que tendait un petit gars, les bras tendus. Sans prêter plus attention au fait qu'il avait raté son rattrapage, il ramasse la bête plumée et l'enfourne dans le sac avant de revenir vers son ami, celui-là même qui vient de tirer, le canon de son fusils encore fumant dans les mains.

-Waouh ! Tu ne rates jamais ta cible Lucifer ! T'es le plus grand chasseur du monde ! Dit le petit gars en pointant du doigt, tout sourire, son ami qui souffle sur le canon de son arme.

-Le meilleur !

-Aucune bête n'a la moindre chance de gagner contre toi. Affirme-t-il en attrapant les bagages de son ami avant de se mettre à le suivre. –Et aucunes autres personnes non plus d'ailleurs.

-Aucunes Michel ! Et j'ai jeté mon dévolu sur ce merveilleux enfant. Dit Lucifer en pointant de son arme Sam qui marchait en lisant un peu plus loin devant eux.

-Le fils de l'inventeur ?! S'étonne son ami retenu par le col pour lui permettre de voir au-dessus des autres passants.

-Exactement ! C'est l'heureux élu que je vais épouser. Répond le chasseur en lâchant sans gêne son ami. –Le plus beau jeune homme de la ville. Celui qui est assez beau et qui a la chance d'être choisi par moi.

-Oui bien sûr mais comment est-ce qu….

_(Lucifer) A l'instant même où je l'ai vu, ingénu, je suis tombé amoureux d'lui._

_Il est le seule ici-bas, que je trouve digne de moi, et je compte bien l'épouser ce damoiseau._

Le chasseur passe devant les triplées du village sans même leur prêté la moindre attention.

_(Triplées) Il est divin, il est à frémir, monsieur Lucifer, quel beau garçon._

_Mon cœur s'emballe, je vais défaillir, y a que lui pour vous donner le grand frisson._

Lucifer tente de suivre Sam qui a disparu de sa vue pendant qu'il admirer son reflet devant un plateau brillant en argent sur une échoppe. Mais, en cette matinée désormais bien entamée, tous les villageois sont de sortie pour vaquer à leurs occupations quotidiennes et empêchent, sans le savoir, le chasseur d'atteindre sa proie. Sam, toujours plongé dans son livre et contrairement au chasseur, évite les passants comme si de rien n'était, sa grande taille étant certainement un avantage pour se faire voir de loin.

_(Sam) Je veux vivre autre chose que cette vie._

_(Lucifer) Je ferais pour Mon Beau un excellent mari !_

_(Villageois) La tête ailleurs, perdu dans son univers, c'est un étrange damoiseau._

_Il est fantasque et bizarre, un fossé nous sépare._

_C'est vrai qu'il ne ressemble à personne… non il ne ressemble à personne… cet homme ne ressemble à personne, c'est Sam!_

Sam, marchant toujours le nez plongé dans son livre, se retourne brusquement pensant avoir senti du mouvement derrière lui. Il ne saura probablement jamais que les villageois chantaient ses louanges avant de reprendre rapidement leurs activités et que Lucifer, le meilleur chasseur du village, était monté sur le toit de la dernière maison du village pour tenter de le retenir.

Replongeant le nez dans son livre, il ne remarque pas tout de suite Lucifer qui vient de sauter du toit pour se poster face à lui.

-Bonjour Mon Beau !

-Bonjour Lucifer. Répond laconiquement le jeune homme, l'air ennuyé.

Le chasseur tourne autour de lui et, sans crier gare, lui prend son livre des mains.

-Sois gentil de me rendre mon livre s'il te plait. Dit Sam en tentant de reprendre son bien des mains du chasseur qui l'ouvre pour tenter d'y comprendre quelque chose.

-Comment peux-tu lire ça, il n'y a même pas d'images ! Dit-il en retournant le livre sous tous les angles, perdu dans les milliers de lignes à l'encre noire.

-Il suffit d'avoir un peu d'imagination. Répond Sam comme si c'était une évidence, se moquant de ce cher Lucifer.

Ne cherchant pas à tergiverser, le chasseur reprend de plus belle alors qu'il balance le livre de Sam dans une flaque de boue non loin.

-Mon Beau, le moment est venu de laisser tomber tes romans et de t'intéresser à des choses beaucoup plus importantes… comme moi. Dit-il d'un air qu'il pense charmeur, avec un magnifique sourire de dents blanches.

Désormais assis au sol pour tenter de sortir de la boue son roman, Sam relève le visage vers Lucifer qui se poste devant lui, l'empêchant d'atteindre son but. Les triplées du village, aussi belles toutes les trois, soupirent de bonheur à la vue de leur apollon.

-Tout le monde en ville est de mon avis. Continue le chasseur alors que Sam parvient enfin à prendre son livre qui dégouline d'eau et de boue. – Certaines personnes ne sont pas faites pour lire. Dès qu'elles ont des idées dans la tête… c'est l'horreur.

-Tu n'es qu'un analphabète basique et primaire. L'insulte laconiquement Sam tout en nettoyant, avec un bout de son tablier blanc, le livre dans ses mains.

-Merci du compliment. Répond Lucifer sans n'avoir rien compris aux mots employés par le beau jeune homme à ses côtés et ne se rendant pas ainsi compte du ridicule de sa situation. –et… viens dont faire un petit tour avec moi à la taverne, je te montrerais mes trophées ! dit-il en mettant un bras autour des épaules du jeune pour l'entrainer avec lui après lui avoir, une nouvelle fois, pris son livre des mains.

-Pas maintenant, une autre fois… Tente d'argumenter Sam toujours entrainer par Lucifer, passant devant les triplées du village.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ?! S'offense la première d'être passée sous le nez du chasseur.

-Quel idiot ! S'enjoint la seconde.

-Quel amour… s'égosille la dernière qui, apparemment, n'avait pas suivi le cours de la conversation, trop embrumée par le passage de son bel apollon.

De son côté, Sam tente toujours d'échapper à l'emprise de cet impertinent chasseur.

-Non je suis désolé Lucifer, je dois rentrer à la maison aider mon père. Dit-il en se dégageant des bras de Lucifer, aussitôt rejoint par son ami Michel qui se met à rire à la mention du père du jeune homme.

-Ahah ! Qu'on aide ce vieux loufoque ou non, ça ne lui rendra pas sa tête !

Les deux hommes se mettent alors à rire en cœur à la simple évocation de cette boutade.

-Je vous défends de dire du mal de mon père ! S'énerve Sam en mettant les mains sur ses hanches pour bien montrer son mécontentement.

-Je te défends de dire du mal de son père. Renchérit Lucifer, désireux de se faire bien voir auprès du beau jeune homme, en frappant Michel sur le sommet de son crâne dans un bruit sonore… montrant le creux dans la boite crânienne de ce dernier.

-Mon père a toute sa tête. Dit doucement Sam en rangeant son livre dans son panier, entre le pain acheté au village et quelques légumes. – C'est un grand géni…

Mais au même moment, une explosion retentit en dehors du village provoquant le redoublement des rires du chasseur et de son acolyte. L'explosion venait du sous-sol de la maisonnée de Sam et de son père, inventeur de réputation dénigrée dans le village.

Inquiet, le jeune homme s'empresse de rentrer chez lui, toujours sous le rire des deux idiots. Il court aussi vite que possible pour rentrer chez lui. Il ouvre les portes extérieures du sous-sol pour directement y descendre, la fumée passant tout autour de lui. Une fois dans la cave, il retrouve son père prisonnier d'un tonneau qui lui est surement tombé dessus pendant l'incident. Toussant sous la fumée âcre, il lui vient en aide.

-Papa ?

-Qu'est-ce que… Bon sang… Cette machine est plus entêtée qu'un mulet… S'égosille rageusement son père en retirant les derniers morceaux de bois sur lui.

-Tu n'es pas blessé ? Demande Sam en se rapprochant de lui.

-Je vais finir par laisser tomber toutes ces idioties…

-A chaque fois tu dis ça. Se moque gentiment Sam, ayant l'habitude d'entendre son père râlé à chaque fois que ces inventions n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête.

-Cette fois-ci c'est vrai ! Je n'arriverais jamais à faire entendre raison à ce bidule de malheur. Rage toujours ce dernier.

-Mais si tu y arriveras, et tu auras le premier prix à la foire demain. Affirme-t-il en posant ses mains sur ses hanches pour appuyer ses dires. –Et tu deviendras le plus célèbre des inventeurs. Dit-il tout proche de son père qu'il a pris par les épaules pour le rassurer.

-Tu penses sincèrement ce que tu dis ? S'interroge tout de même ce dernier.

-Je n'en ai jamais douté. Continue de soutenir le jeune homme, un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

-Eh ben alors, au travail mon grand, je vais te réparer cette bestiole en deux temps trois mouvements ! Dit-il son père ayant un regain d'énergie alors que Sam reprend son livre. –passe-moi la clef à molette numéro trois… et sinon, tu as trouvé des choses intéressantes en ville ce matin ?

Cherchant la fameuse clef, un sourire fait briller le visage du beau jeune homme.

-Un nouveau roman. Dit-il en tendant la clef à son père désormais allongé sous l'énorme engin. –Papa, est-ce que tu me trouves bizarre ?

-Mon fils ?! Bizarre ?! Qui t'as fourré une telle idée dans la tête ? Demande-t-il en sortant de sous la machine, des lunettes loupes sur le nez.

-Je n'en sais rien mais j'ai l'impression que je suis différent des autres, et je ne peux discuter avec personne. Dit tristement Sam en rangeant le livre au creux de ses bras.

-et pourquoi pas ce Lucifer là… c'est un beau jeune homme non ? Demande son père en retournant sous la machine.

-c'est un beau jeune homme oui… grossier, ordinaire, sûr de lui… non papa… Souffle Sam en s'asseyant sur un petit muret de brique. –il n'est pas pour moi.

-ne t'inquiètes pas mon tout beau, mon invention va avoir du succès et nous allons devenir riche. Dit son père en venant rejoindre son fils. –ha… je crois que ça y est… voyons voir si ça marche ?!

Il actionne un levier qui déclenche toute une suite de mouvement de la part de la machine maintenant réparée. Un soufflet de train s'enclenchent, les surprenant tous les deux alors que Sam se lève pour se rapprocher de son père. Tout s'entremêle au cœur de la bête de bois dans un vacarme assourdissant. Passant par des tuyaux, des soupapes et autres engins technique, la hache au bout de l'engin vient cogner dans la buche préparer spécialement pour elle en plusieurs coups rapides jusqu'à faire sauter une moitié coupée jusque sur le tas présent dans le sous-sol, à côté de Sam et de son père.

-Ça marche ! S'exclame Sam, heureux et surpris.

-Tu crois ? S'étonne encore John, son père.

D'autres moitiés de buches volent dans les airs au-dessus de sa tête.

-Mais oui ça marche ! Fantastique ! Oh papa, tu es un génie ! dit Sam en serrant son père dans ses bras avant d'admirer le travail de la machine à couper le bois.

-Je m'en vais à la foire….

Il ne peut finir sa phrase qu'une moitié de buche lui atterrit sur la tête, mais il garde le sourire.

Plus tard, après que son fils l'ait aidé à installer l'invention sur le charriot, il se met en route pour la foire aux inventions alors que Sam lui fait signe.

-Au revoir. Bonne chance !

-Au revoir Mon Beau, fais attention à toi surtout ! Crie-t-il alors qu'il s'éloigne de la maison sur le dos de son cheval de trait.

**Voilà un premier chapitre de fini. **

**Alors, je vous le dis tout de suite, cette fic est déjà complète dans mon ordinateur donc vous pouvez être sur de l'avoir en entier. **

**A la prochaine !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le 2****e**** chapitre comme promis !**

**Bonne lecture !**

Après avoir cheminé dans les champs avoisinants au village, être passé sur un vieux pont de briques et de bois, le père et le cheval s'engage dans la sombre forêt qui leur fait face.

-Attends Filibert. Dit John à son destrier pour le calmer et lui faire ralentir l'allure.- On a dû rater le croisement

Le cheval n'est pas rassuré quant à l'idée de traverser la forêt. Perdu dans la contemplation de sa carte, le père de Sam a peur d'arriver en retard et décide de prendre un raccourci. Les panneaux sur le chemin n'indiquent malheureusement pas grand-chose pour lui.

Le cheval regarde ce qui l'attend.

A droite, un chemin sombre, froid, humide et qui n'inspire pas du tout confiance.

A gauche, un chemin lumineux et rassurant.

Profitant du fait que son propriétaire est occupé avec sa carte, il tente de passer discrètement par la gauche mais… John se remet avant et lui ordonne de prendre à droite.

-Non je suis sûr que c'est par là. Ne fais pas ta tête de mule et prends ce raccourci. Ça va nous faire gagner du temps. Ordonne John en tirant sur les rennes pour diriger le cheval.

Contraint, le cheval n'a pas d'autre choix et entame l'avancée du chemin terreux sous ses sabots. Leur progression est lente et John ne décolle pas ses yeux de la carte. Le ciel sombre de ce début de soirée fait grincer des dents. Les branches nues des arbres tout aussi dépravés de cette forêt souligne l'attrait de l'ambiance effrayante de l'endroit au fur et à mesure du cheminement.

Le brouillard est bas mais une ombre noire passe non loin du cheval, dans les fourrés et la bête s'immobilise aussitôt pour tenter de savoir de quoi il s'agit.

Un hurlement de loup retentit entre les arbres, effrayant la pauvre bête qui se met à paniquer et recule.

-Mais c'est pas possible ça ! Tu nous emmènes où là Filibert ?! S'énerve John, relevant son nez de la carte. –tu as intérêt à faire demi-tour.

Mais le cheval a peur et continue de reculer sur lui-même. Les hurlements des loups se rapprochent et la bête panique.

-Doucement ! Doucement Filibert ! Doucement Grand dadet !

Mais le cheval a peur, et reculant toujours plus, il finit par cogner la charrette dans un tronc d'arbre derrière lui. Le choc a réveillé les bestioles qui y habitent et dont les yeux jaunes s'ouvrent dans la pénombre. Les chauves-souris s'envolent alors en poussant des petits couinements aigus. Elles se massent autour de John et de Filibert qui, effrayé, se cambre et reprend sa course complètement désorienté.

Il galope, se prenant des racines, des branches et il galope toujours… jusqu'à ce qu'un pic rocheux donnant sur le vide ne finisse par l'arrêter.

-Attention ! Dit John en tirant sur les rennes pour stopper l'animal. –Recule ! Recule Filibert !

Le cheval glisse un peu sur le rebord d'où quelques petits rochers s'échappent et tombent dans le vide devant eux mais finit malgré tout par reculer lentement.

-Comme ça, c'est bien mon grand. Doucement et calme, calme… Rassure John alors que la charrette recule encore.

Le cheval tourne alors sur lui-même, le père de Sam tentant de reprendre le contrôle avec les rennes mais le cheval est trop effrayé pour écouter tout ce qu'il tente de lui dire et, un nouvel hurlement lunaire l'effrayant, il se cambre laissant tomber son passager par terre sur les fesses, avant de s'enfuir au triple galop, poursuivit par les loups.

Le père de Sam se relève lentement, sa lanterne tombé sur le sol et brisée devant lui.

-Filibert ? Tente-t-il d'appeler mais seul le silence lugubre de la forêt lui répond.

Il se relève, ramasse son chapeau au sol et le remet sur sa tête. Il resserre sa cape autour de lui et regarde autour de lui, ne sachant trop quoi chercher. Mais soudain, sur sa droite, trois loups apparaissent, aussi effrayant les uns que les autres. Prenant peur, John commence à courir aussitôt poursuivi par les bêtes aux yeux jaunes incandescents.

Le vieil homme progresse rapidement entre les arbres, évitant du mieux que possible les branches basses alors que les grognements des loups se rapprochent derrière lui. Mais sa course effrénée se finit quand il se prend les pieds dans une racine et chute depuis une petite motte de terre.

Quand il relève la tête, une immense grille noire se trouve devant lui. Mais les loups derrière lui sont maintenant proches, si proches qu'ils s'arrêtent pour entourer leur future proie, tous crocs dehors.

Paniqué, le vieil homme s'empresse et fonce sur les grilles.

-A l'aide s'il vous plait ! Crie-t-il alors que les loups sont presque sur lui.

Les bêtes continuent de se rapprocher et prennent leur élan pour bondir sur lui. Mais heureusement, un pan de la grille s'ouvre et il s'engouffre à l'intérieur, tombant dans la précipitation. Les loups courent vers lui mais il parvient, à l'aide de son pied, à fermer la grille sur laquelle les loups s'écrasent en jappant de douleur. Soufflant d'avoir échappé au pire, John est surpris quand un des loups attrape son pied qu'il tente de faire passer au travers de la grille avant qu'il ne parvienne à le retirer.

Une fois sur d'être enfin à l'abri, il se lève et s'éloigne de la grille, laissant son chapeau derrière lui sans s'en rendre compte. Mais quand il se retourne, il est stupéfait de se retrouver face à un immense château sombre où une tête de lion garnit le mur au-dessus de l'entrée. La tour la plus haute atteignant la cime des nuages vu d'en bas alors que l'orage qui éclate n'en donne que plus de frissons et que la lumière flashant à intervalles irréguliers soulignent désagréablement ses contours. La pluie s'abat soudainement depuis le ciel sombre et le père de Sam s'empresse de courir jusqu'à l'entrée, passant rapidement sur le pont au-dessus du fossé.

Une fois devant les portes, il frappe et la porte s'ouvre toute seule. Sans chercher à comprendre, il s'engouffre à l'intérieur avant de refermer derrière lui. Son regard tombe ensuite sur un immense hall d'entrée vide.

-Houhou…

Il avance en tentant de se réchauffer du mieux qu'il le peut, tremper comme il l'est à cause de la pluie dehors.

-Houhou ?! Fait-il en mettant sa main en portevoix.

Il sursaute, des voix se font entendre sans qu'il ne parvienne à déterminer leur provenance. Plus loin, sur une commode, un chandelier et une petite horloge sont côte à côté.

-S'il vous plait, il y a quelqu'un ?

_-Le pauvre vieux a du se perdre dans les bois…_

_-Tais-toi !_

_-Peut-être qu'il va s'en aller…_

Il ne parvient toujours pas à savoir si l'endroit est habité. Plus loin, sur la commode, le chandelier et l'horloge voit des yeux leur apparaitre avant que, depuis ses aiguilles, l'horloge ne se tourne vers son compagnon de meuble.

_-Pas un mot Garth, pas un mot ! Chuchote l'horloge au chandelier._

-Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger mais… euh… j'ai perdu mon cheval et il faut que je trouve un endroit où dormir cette nuit.

_-Aller Bobby, un bon geste…_

Mais l'horloge s'empresse de poser sa main métallique sur la bouche cirée du chandelier en lui intimant de se taire. Lasser de ce comportement enfantin, le chandelier fait chauffer au rouge le bras de son camarade avec sa flamme jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne le libère avant de dire à voix haute.

-Bonsoir cher monsieur et bienvenue au château !

-Qui a dit ça ? Demande John en attrapant le chandelier allumé sur la commode.

-C'est moi. Dit ce dernier alors que le vieil homme se retourne sur lui-même pour tenter de trouver qui vient de parler.

-Qui moi ?!

Voyant qu'il ne trouverait pas sans aide, le chandelier l'appelle et, une fois devant son visage, lui fait peur. Effrayé, le père de Sam le lâche et le chandelier se retrouve au sol alors que l'homme s'éloigne de lui.

Finalement, sa curiosité d'inventeur prenant le dessus, John s'approche du chandelier parlant.

-Incroyable !

-Tu as gagné le cocotier, ah Garth bien joué ! Crie Bobby en s'approchant d'eux deux à grande vitesse, ses aiguilles tourbillonnant à chaque parole. –Tu n'en loupes pas une !

-Ça alors, comment ça marche ? Se demande John en regardant l'horloge qu'il tient désormais dans ses mains sous tous les angles.

-Posez-moi par terre ou je vais…. Ah non pas là… dit-il alors que ses pieds en bois se font chatouiller. –allons mon bon monsieur, un peu de tenue. Dit l'horloge en refermant sa petite baie vitrée d'un claquement sur le doigt du père de Sam qui commençait à trifouiller à l'intérieur.

-Aie… oh je vous demande pardon… je n'avais encore jamais vu une horloge qui parle et mph…

Finalement, il éternue sur le visage de Bobby, formant ainsi une buée grisâtre sur son cadran. L'horloge utilise ses aiguilles pour se dégager la vue alors que le père de Sam se mouche dans son foulard.

-Oh, vous êtes trempés mon bon monsieur. Venez-vous réchauffer auprès du feu. Dit Garth le chandelier en montrant le chemin vers la pièce à côté.

Le vieil homme le suit alors que Bobby tente de le retenir par le bout de sa cape, se trainant derrière lui, ses forces n'étant pas égales à celle de l'humain. Personne ne remarque dans l'ombre des escaliers en colimaçon, une grande ombre noire se déplaçant dans l'obscurité.

-Non, non et non. Je vous ordonne de faire DE-MI-TOUR ! Dit-il alors qu'il tombe dans les escaliers, prononçant une syllabe à chaque fois qu'il tombe sur une marche, jusqu'à atterrir en bas, quelques pièces de ses rouages volant par ci, par là. –Oh non, pas dans le fauteuil du maître.

Soudaine, entre deux de ses plaintes, un repose-pieds aboyant comme un chien, court pour aller se nicher sous les pieds de John afin de lui soulager les muscles de ses jambes qui avaient tant souffert.

-Je ne veux pas voir ça, c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Continu de se plaindre Bobby l'horloge.

-Bonjour mon petit chienchien. Dit affectueusement John.

Une fois installé sous les pieds, le repose-pied se pose et ne bouge plus. Puis un porte manteau vient le couvrir d'une couverture pour le réchauffer.

-Woh… quel service. S'étonne le vieil homme.

-Non ça dépasse les bornes, moi je reste à ma place et ha….

La petite horloge ne peut finir sa phrase qu'un charriot à roulette lui passe sur le corps pour s'arrêter près du fauteuil dans lequel le père de Sam est installé.

-Puis-je vous offrir une tasse de thé, il est prêt, ça va vous réchauffer. Dit une théière en servant le liquide depuis son bec jusque dans une petite tasse devant elle.

-Non pas de thé. Pas de thé. Continu de se plaindre Bobby.

John boit le thé dans la petite tasse qui se met à gesticuler avant de rire.

-Ses moustaches me font des guilis maman.

-Ohohoh… coquet. Dit le vieil homme, étonné, en s'adressant à la petite tasse.

Mais il ne peut aller plus loin que les portes par lesquelles il était précédemment entré dans la pièce s'ouvrent grandement alors qu'un coup de vent balais les flammes et éteint le feu de la pièce. Le chandelier tremble alors que la petite tasse part se réfugier derrière la théière, craintive de ce qui allait suivre. Le père de Sam tremble dans le fauteuil sans oser se retourner de crainte de tomber sur quelque chose d'effrayant.

Une immense ombre noire avance dans la pièce, s'agrandissant au fur et à mesure de son avancée, provoquant frissons et angoisses chez toutes les personnes et objets présents.

Et soudain, se tenant fièrement sur ses quatre pattes velues, une immense bête fait son apparition dans la pièce. La queue hirsute, les crocs dehors, son regard vert émeraude brillant au cœur de la nuit, elle descend lentement les marches qui la séparent du centre de la salle, grognant et rageant, la colère s'insinuait en elle. Reniflant l'air, elle comprend que quelque chose ne va pas alors que le vieil homme se terre autant que possible dans le fauteuil.

-Il y a un étranger ici ! Grogne la bête.

-Maître laissez-moi vous expliquer… euh… ce monsieur s'est perdu dans la forêt et… tente de dire Garth le chandelier alors que Bobby l'horloge se cacher sous le tapis.

Mais la bête grogne et rage tellement que son souffle puissant suffit à éteindre les trois flammes de Garth qui croise aussitôt ses bras de métal pour limiter les dégâts.

-Maître, je profite des circonstances pour vous dire que je n'ai jamais été d'accord, tout est entièrement de sa faute. J'ai voulu l'en empêcher mais…

Mais Bobby non plus ne peut terminer ses réclamations que la bête grogne à nouveau, le faisant se cacher une nouvelle fois sous le tapis, tremblant de peur. Le père de Sam, tremblant, regarde d'un côté du fauteuil puis de l'autre… et c'est là qu'il tombe sur la bête ! Effrayé, il quitte précipitamment le fauteuil alors que la bête marche dessus pour l'en éloigner de plus.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Et que venez-vous faire ici ? Grogne-t-elle.

-Euh… je me suis égaré dans la forêt et je… je…

-Votre présence m'est intolérable ! Rugit la bête en lui coupant la parole.

-Je m'excuse… je…

-Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ! Hurle la bête en se mettant sur ses deux pattes arrière, intimidant encore plus le père de Sam.

-Euh… rien, rien…

-Menteur ! Juge la bête de son regard assombri par la colère. –Vous venez vous repaitre du spectacle !

-Non, je ne vous veux aucun mal… Je cherchais juste un endroit où je pourrais…

-Un endroit dont jamais vous ne sortirez. Affirme la bête en attrapant le vieil homme par le col de la chemise.

-Non… non pitié non ! crie le père de Sam alors que l'ombre de la bête et la sienne apparaissent sur le mur où Bobby l'horloge, Garth le chandelier, Mary la théière et Adam la petite tasse sont regroupés pour échapper à leur maitre.

La dernière image du tableau se finit par la porte se refermant sur l'ombre de la bête emmenant avec elle le pauvre vieil homme qui ne cherchait qu'un abri pour passer la nuit sous cette averse qui déchirait le ciel. Son cri retentissant entre les murs vides de vie du château.

**Voilà, j'espère que vous êtes content (s) et contente (s) de cette fic et que vous l'aimez. **

**Je vous dis à très bientôt pour la suite. **

**Salut/ au revoir/ tchiao… ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Une grosse main déplace les branches des fourrés qui donnent vue sur la maisonnée de Sam, alors que deux têtes apparaissent devant le creux de feuillages ainsi dévoilé. Inutile de préciser que seul Lucifer et Michel étaient capables de se faufiler près de la maison pour tenter de séduire le Beau damoiseau.

-Ohohoh… Ton Beau va avoir la plus belle surprise de sa vie, hein Lucifer ?!

-Oui, il ne connait pas sa chance. S'égosille joyeusement le chasseur du village alors que, toujours abrité derrière le petit muret sur lesquels les fourrés avaient établis leur territoire, son regard se pose sur son ami à ses côtés.

Il finit par lâcher la branche qui atterrit directement dans la tête de Michel qui se retrouve avec plein de feuille dans la bouche tandis que Lucifer se lève et s'éloigne. Il avance jusqu'à une petite clairière sur laquelle certains des villageois sont activement occupés. Les triplées à la table des boissons et des amuse-gueules, un prête qui attend au bout de l'allée de mariage sur laquelle un villageois est en train de dérouler un somptueux tapis rouge. Le boulanger du village qui s'occupe à finir la préparation du gâteau de mariage et un accordéoniste ainsi que l'orchestre derrière, qui n'attend plus que les instructions pour commencer la mélodie de mariage.

-Hmhm… Je vous remercie tous d'être venus à mon mariage. Dit Lucifer sourire en coin. – Je vais me rendre chez Mon Beau et faire ma demande.

Toutes les personnes présentes rient de compassion et de joie face à la nouvelle alors que seules les triplées du village pleurent en cœur devant la perte de leur bel apollon.

-Toi Michel, lorsque Sam et moi sortirons par cette porte… dit Lucifer en pointant du doigt la porte d'entrée de la maison de son Beau.

-Ah… je sais, je sais… je sais ! dit Michel tout fou en se retirant de la poigne du chasseur qui le maintenait par le col de la chemise. – J'attaque avec la fanfare !

Et aussitôt, tout l'orchestre se met à jouer en rythme sous la baguette du petit fou qui perdu dans son monde de musique, ne voit pas venir le cor de musique que Lucifer enfourne sur sa tête pour le faire cesser.

-Pas maintenant crétin !

-Excuse-moi. Dit Michel alors que sa voix résonne dans tout le cor.

Un peu plus loin de là, alors qu'il lit tranquillement un livre assis de travers sur la chaise de sa maison, Sam entend quelqu'un frappé à sa porte d'entrée. Surpris, il se lève, pose délicatement son livre sur la table, marque bien la page pour ne pas se perdre dans sa lecture qu'il reprendra après et avance vers la porte. Grâce à une des inventions de son père, une espèce de manette munit d'une loupe à l'intérieur, permettait de savoir qui était là sans avoir besoin d'ouvrir la porte.

Il est à la fois étonné et déçu de voir qu'il ne s'agit de nulle autre que de Lucifer, souriant et nettoyant ses dents blanches sur le reflet du verre du mousqueton sur l'extérieur de la porte. Il souffle de dépit en levant les yeux au ciel alors qu'il range la manette.

Mais il n'a pas le temps d'ouvrir la porte que le chasseur le fait à sa place, entrant sans même en demander l'autorisation, contraignant Sam à reculer pour ne pas se faire marcher dessus et en même temps s'éloigner aussitôt de celui qu'il ne juge pas fait pour lui.

-Lucifer ! Euh… quelle bonne surprise… Tente-t-il de dire joyeusement même si le cœur n'y était absolument pas.

-Et oui ! Se vante le chasseur en continuant son avancée à l'intérieur. – Je suis un homme plein de surprise. Tu sais Mon Beau qu'il n'y a pas une seule personne en ville qui n'envie pas ta situation ?! Car c'est le jour…

Il s'appuie sur la commode de l'entrée derrière laquelle le pauvre Sam s'est retranché. Un miroir y étant accroché, il ne peut s'empêcher de s'admirer dedans, de nettoyer un coup ses dents déjà blanche, complètement hypnotisé par son reflet avant de se réveiller et de reprendre ses pensées envers le beau jeune homme face à lui.

-Le jour disais-je, où tes rêves vont prendre corps. Affirme-t-il en s'approchant encore plus de Sam qui recule encore et toujours.

-Je me demande ce que tu peux savoir de mes rêves Lucifer. Dit simplement Sam en se réfugiant derrière la table sur laquelle il avait précédemment déposé son livre offert par son ami le libraire.

-Tout tiens ! Régit Lucifer en s'installant sur la chaise précédemment occupé par Sam, mettant ses pieds chaussés de bottes boueuses sur la table, salissant ainsi le fameux livre. – Imagines une seconde, un chalet niché dans les arbres, un quartier de sanglier grillant sur le feu… continue-t-il alors qu'il se déchausse dévoilant ainsi des paires de chaussettes rose aux doigts de pieds blanc donc un manquant sur le gros orteil du pied droit. - … ma petite femme qui me masse gentiment les pieds…

Il agite ses doigts de pieds crasseux déclenchant un fort sentiment de répugnance et de dégoût à l'intérieur de Sam qui se retient de l'exprimer devant lui par pure politesse.

-…pendant que nos enfants gambadent avec les chiens. Six ou sept se serait parfait ! Acclame le chasseur en se relevant pour n'être plus qu'à quelques millimètres du beau et doux visage de son bien-aimé.

-Chiens ? Demande le pauvre jeune homme pris au piège.

-Non Mon Beau… sept superbes gaillard comme leur père !

-Je vois ça d'ici… dénigre Sam après être parvenu à récupérer son livre qu'il s'empresse de nettoyer avec un coin de son tablier tout en s'éloignant du chasseur un peu oppressant quand même.

-Et sais-tu à quelle personne j'ai pensé ? Tente d'amadouer le chasseur.

-Laisse-moi deviner… dit Sam en rangeant son livre dans son étagère.

-A toi Mon Beau ! S'exclame soudainement Lucifer en coinçant Sam entre la bibliothèque et le mur, lui imposant ainsi sa personne alors que le jeune homme s'écrase contre le mur.

-Ah mais Lucifer… je suis… Commence Sam en parvenant à échapper à l'imposante stature devant lui et reculant vers la sortie de la pièce. -… abasourdi ! Sans voix, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Finit-il maintenant qu'il est collé sur la porte d'entrée.

-Dis que tu rêves de m'épouser ?! Continu d'amadouer Lucifer en coinçant une nouvelle fois le jeune homme entre lui et la porte.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Lucifer mais… mais… Dit Sam en parvenant à atteindre la poignée qu'il tourne frénétiquement jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre. -… je ne t'aime pas. Finit-il alors qu'il se déplace habillement pour échapper à l'emprise du chasseur qui tombe tête la première dehors, dans une marre de boue et que l'orchestre qui attendait sa sortie se mette à jouer.

Sam balance la paire de bottes du chasseur hors de chez lui avant de refermer la porte aussitôt pour s'enfermer à l'intérieur alors qu'au loin, dans la marre de boue, seules les fesses bien habillées du chasseur ressortent de la marre.

Michel est mort de rire avant de se retourner vers la marre pour constater que quelque chose ne va pas. Il s'approche du bord où un cochon fait son apparition. Puis la tête de Lucifer sort à son tour et envoie le cochon derrière lui, une moue colérique sur le visage boueux. Michel relève les mèches devant les yeux de son ami chasseur toujours à quatre pattes dans la marre pour lui parler.

-Alors ça va comme tu veux ? Se moque-t-il face à la tête de son ami.

Ce dernier l'attrape par le col de sa chemise et le soulève de terre alors qu'il se relève en même temps.

-D'accord ou non, Sam deviendra ma moitié ! Rage-t-il. –Par n'importe quel moyen, ce dindon cèdera !

Puis il lâche Michel qui tombe fesses les premières dans la marre de boue, à côté du pauvre cochon qui n'a rien demandé et qui ne comprend rien d'ailleurs.

-Mmm… quel caractère ! Dit Michel en s'adressant à l'animal qui relève bravement la tête.

Le chasseur, humilié et colérique, qui la place en passant une dernière fois devant la maisonnée de Sam, toujours prostré à l'intérieur.

Après avoir attendu un peu, la porte finit par s'ouvrir et le jeune homme sort la tête alors qu'une des poules de sa ferme picore dans le seau de graines.

-Il est parti ? Demande-t-il même si personne n'est censé lui répondre.

Regardant partout autour de lui et voyant qu'il n'y a plus personne, il finit par sortir entièrement alors que les poules s'éloignent sur son passage en même temps qu'il attrape le seau de graines.

-Vous vous rendez compte ?! Oser me demander d'être sa moitié ?! S'insurge-t-il en allant vers la bassecour en éparpillant des graines ici et là sur le trajet. –Moi, devenir l'époux de ce rustre ! De ce primaire !

_(Sam) Monsieur Lucifer, non mais quelle idée !_

_Monsieur Lucifer à aucun prix !_

_Ça non jamais, je suis désolé…_

_Je veux vivre autre chose que cette vie !_

Le jeune homme s'éloigne, balançant la serviette qu'il avait prix pour mettre sur sa tête en imitant la scène du mariage par-dessus les graines des seaux qu'il avait renversé à coup de pied après avoir frappé dans le tonneau sur lequel ils étaient posés, et court vers la clairière voisine à sa maison alors que le soleil décline doucement entre les arbres de la forêt en contre-bas et illumine gracieusement la grande rivière qui la traverse.

Il finit par s'arrêter au bout d'une montée de terre et s'y laisse tomber, écrasant les herbes sauvages sous son poids léger.

_(Sam) Je veux m'envoler dans le bleu de l'espace,_

_Je veux tout ce que je n'ai pas._

_Un ami qui me comprenne et des livres par centaines…_

_Sans m'occuper des gens qui jacassent._

Les pétales de la fleur qu'il vient de cueillit au creux de ses mains s'envolent dans le léger vent qui se lève en cette fin de journée.

Puis soudain, les hennissements d'un cheval se font entendre alors que Filibert apparait soudainement, galopant entre les herbes et trainant toujours la charrette avec l'invention derrière lui.

-Filibert ? S'inquiète soudainement le jeune homme en venant à la rencontre de l'animal. –Qu'est-ce que tu fais là tout seul ?! Où est papa ? Réponds-moi Filibert ! Dit-il en attrapant les rennes de la bête qui se calme et la regarde. –Que s'est-il passé ? Sois gentil, emmène-moi tout de suite, il faut le retrouver !

Il s'empresse de défaire les liens qui maintiennent la charrette sur les épaules du cheval de trait avant de l'enfourcher et de disparaitre entre les arbres.


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut tout le monde, j'ai de nouveau Internet donc je ne vous abandonne pas et je suis de retour ! **

**J'ai décidé de publier tous les chapitres de cette fic pour m'excuser du retard pris dans mon autre fic « House of secret » sur laquelle je m'active sérieusement. **

**Sophie : je suis désolée mais non, il n'y aura pas de côté Supernatural dans l'histoire, comme il ne s'agissait que d'une fic « entre-deux », je n'ai pas vraiment chercher à faire compliquer. J'ai simplement repris le dessin-animé et changer Belle et Sam avec quelques petites modifications par ci par là.**

**Pour les autres, j'espère que cette histoire simple vous plaira malgré tout, je me dépêche de finir House of secret. ^^**

**Bonne lecture à vous !**

Alors que l'orage gronde toujours au-dessus de la sombre forêt que Sam traverse sur le dos de son fidèle cheval de trait, ce dernier se stoppe soudainement quand ils font face à une immense grille en fer forgé. Seul Filibert sait que cette grille est celle qui renferme le père de son cavalier mais animal qu'il est, il ne peut malheureusement l'évoqué.

-Quel endroit… bizarre. Ne peut s'empêcher de dire le jeune homme alors qu'il tire sur les rennes pour stopper le trot du canasson qui hennit en réponse. –Non doucement Filibert, ne t'énerves pas ! Tente-il aussitôt de le calmer quand la pauvre Bête est surprise par un éclair qui souligne les traits noircis de la grille qui leur fait face. –Doucement !

Sam finit par descendre et met pied tout en tenant les rennes. Une fois au sol et regardant autour de lui, il remarque soudainement le chapeau de son père de l'autre côté de la grille entrouverte. Il délaisse aussitôt l'animal pour ouvrir un peu plus la grille et entrer dans le domaine qui lui fait face pour le ramasser.

-Papa… dit-il en serrant le chapeau entre ses mains alors que son regard se pose sur le château en face de lui et qu'un autre éclair ne déchire le ciel.

_-Alors Monsieur gamin joue les chandeliers au grand cœur, on fait des politesses à un mendiant qu'on ne connait pas, Dit Bobby l'horloge en tournant autour de Garth le chandelier sur la commode où ils se sont installés. – « Voulez-vous prendre du thé ? » « Installez-vous dans le fauteuil du maître » et patati et patata… imite grossièrement l'horloge en guise de reproche envers son ami._

_-J'essayais simplement d'être aimable ! Contredit le jeune chandelier en croisant ses bras de métal pour montrer son mécontentement actuel._

Mais leur conversation ne s'entend plus quand la porte d'entrée du château grince alors qu'elle s'ouvre pour la seconde fois cette nuit, laissant apparaitre dans son ouverture la silhouette du jeune homme à la recherche de son père.

-Houhou… appelle-t-il dans l'espoir que quelqu'un lui répondra. –Il y a quelqu'un ? Houhou ?

Il continu de parler dans le vide tout en avançant plus loin dans l'immense hall d'entrée, s'approchant des marches qui mènent certainement à un niveau supérieur tout en regardant en l'air.

-Papa ? Appelle-t-il. –C'est moi. Dit-il alors qu'il finit par monter les marches pour tenter de retrouver son père. –Tu es là ?

Le jeune homme est désormais deux étages supérieurs par rapport au rez-de-chaussée, traversant les couloirs ouverts ornés de statues aussi effrayantes les unes que les autres, moulées avec des visages de démons. Quelques chandeliers éclairent à peine l'endroit pour lui permettre de voir quand il met un pied devant l'autre tout en gardant ses mains en porte-voix pour appeler son père.

-Maman, il y a un monsieur dans le château. Dit Adam la petite tasse alors qu'il va rejoindre sa mère Mary, la théière qui fait prendre le bain au reste de la vaisselle en porcelaine.

-Tais-toi ! Je t'ai toujours dit que j'avais horreur des mensonges. S'insurge Mary en pensant que son fils ment vraiment alors qu'elle saute du rebord de la bassine en métal pour aller à la rencontre de son fils.

-Mais c'est vrai maman. Je le jure sur ta tête. Tente de s'exprimer le petit en sautillant.

-On ne discute pas…

-Mais…

-Aller… aller, au bain. Dit-elle sans l'écouter alors qu'il proteste toujours et qu'elle ne l'envoie d'un coup de bec verseur dans l'eau du bain.

-Fite ! Fite ! Un homme dans le château ! Dit avec un cheveu sur la langue une des plumettes qui passaient par là.

-Tu vois, tralalère…. Se moque gentiment la petite tasse alors qu'il crache l'eau en jet de sa bouche.

_-Un irresponsable à la cervelle d'oiseau qui n'a pas un dessous de dignité ni de jugeote… _

Mais Bobby l'horloge est rapidement coupé dans son interminable monologue quand lui et Garth prennent enfin conscience, suite à un autre appel de Sam cherchant son père, que quelqu'un d'autre est dans le château.

Lui et Garth se retournent prestement d'un même mouvement pour voir le jeune homme couvert d'une cape de pluie passait dans le couloir qui leur fait face au travers de l'entrée ouverte.

-Non d'une chandelle ! S'exclame Garth en sautant de la commode pour suivre le jeune homme. –Oh ! Un jeune homme…

-Mais je le sais que c'est un jeune homme ! S'insurge Bobby, les mains sur ses hanches en bois.

-Euréka ! Mais c'est lui, c'est lui que nous attendions et qui est venu rompre le charme! Saute de joie Garth envers son ami la pendule avant de partir à la poursuite du jeune homme.

-Mais… Mais, ne nous emballons pas ! Crie Bobby avant de suivre son jeune compère à la suite du jeune homme.

-Papa ? Demande toujours Sam en continuant de parcourir le château sans savoir exactement dans quelle direction aller. –Papa ? Demande-t-il en se retournant après que Garth et Bobby n'aient fait du bruit et entrouvert une porte grinçante pour la guider, se cachant aussitôt derrière pour ne pas être vus. –Houhou ? Demande-t-il en ouvrant plus grand la porte. – Il y a quelqu'un ? Excusez-moi mais je cherche mon père et je…

Mais Sam ne finit par sa phrase qu'il voit une lanterne disparaitre dans les escaliers en colimaçon qui lui font face dans cette petite pièce froide entièrement faite de pierres nues. Bobby, toujours caché derrière la porte, regarde la scène. Il n'avait pas voulu suivre Garth qui était monté dans les escaliers pour guider le jeune homme de peur de se faire prendre.

Ses pas résonnent dans les murs vides de vie de la petite pièce alors qu'il gravit les marches au fur et à mesure.

-Je ne comprends rien. Je pensais que j'avais entendu du bruit. Se dit Sam en continuant de monter les marches, passant s'en y prêter attention devant un chandelier allumé… dont les petits yeux s'ouvrent pour le voir passer. –De grâce, répondez !

-Sam ?! Demande une voix provenant des cachots devant lui.

-Papa ! Dit-il en courant vers la source et en attrapant une torche au passage pour me voir dans la noirceur de ce lieu alors qu'il s'accroupit devant les barreaux bas de la lourde porte de bois.

-Comment est-ce que tu m'as retrouvé ? Demande le vieil homme en attrapant le bras de son fils maintenant près de lui.

-Oh… mais tu as les mains glacées ! S'inquiète Sam alors que son père commence à tousser devant lui. –Attends, je vais te soigner…

-Sam ! Sauve-toi de cet endroit maudit ! Tente de le prévenir John.

-Qui t'as mis dans ce cachot ?! S'insurge le jeune homme ne comprenant pas comment quelqu'un pouvait enfermer un vieil homme malade.

-Je t'expliquerais plus tard, sauve-toi… vite !

-Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais ! Affirme Sam avant qu'une grosse patte velue ne l'agrippe par le col de sa cape de pluie et ne l'éloigne brutalement de son père.

-Que faites-vous ici ? Dit une grosse voix.

Mais dans le mouvement, Sam échappe la torche qui tombe dans une flaque d'eau causée par une fuite du plafond et s'éteint, plongeant ainsi l'endroit dans le noir, l'empêchant de voir son interlocuteur clairement.

-Qui est là ? Demande-t-il inquiet alors qu'il regarde partout autour de lui. –Qui êtes-vous ?

-Le maître de ce château. Affirme la voix en passant près de lui.

-Je suis venu chercher mon père. Dit-il désormais assis près de la porte du cachot. –Par pitié, laissez-le partir, il est malade et à…

-Il n'aurait jamais dû franchir cette grille ! Crie la voix faisant peur au pauvre jeune homme.

-Mais il risque de mourir ! Épargnez-le, je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez ! Tente de négocier Sam pour libérer son pauvre père.

-Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour lui. Dit sombrement la voix en s'éloignant. –Il est mon prisonnier.

-Il y a forcément un moyen, je… Attendez ! Retient Sam avant de réfléchir à une solution pour libérer son père. -Gardez-moi en otage…

-mpf… vous ?! Commence la voix avant de se taire pour réfléchir. –Vous voudriez prendre sa place ?

-Non ! Tente de contrecarrer son père. –Non ! Ne fais pas ça !

-Si je dis oui, vous le laisserez partir ? Demande le jeune homme pour être sûr.

-Oui… mais… contre votre promesse d'être à jamais mon prisonnier.

-Laissez-moi vous regarder. Demande Sam en voulant voir la personne à qui il allait donner sa vie, son existence et surtout ses rêves.

Profitant d'un rayon de lune qui passe entre les interstices de certaines pierres du plafond, son interlocuteur s'avance. Une patte velue fait son entrée avant d'être rapidement suivi par le reste du corps, celui d'une immense et monstrueuse Bête au regard vert émeraude qui figerait n'importe qui sur place.

Les yeux écarquillés par ce qu'il voit, Sam n'en revient pas. Il ne peut empêcher une expression de peur de s'échapper de sa bouche sur laquelle il met ses deux mains, choqué comme il est face à ce spectacle. Il se tourne instinctivement vers son père qui tente de s'insurger une nouvelle fois.

-Non Sam, ne fais pas ça, c'est de la folie !

Mais Sam préfère s'éloigner pour limiter la déchirure autant que faire se peut dans son cœur et s'approche donc de la Bête, toujours debout face à lui.

-Vous avez ma parole ! Lâche-t-il de but en blanc.

-Soit ! Rage la Bête en se détournant de lui pour aller ouvrir la porte du cachot alors que le jeune homme tombe au sol sous le coup de la peine et se recroqueville pour pleurer.

-Mon enfant, je suis un vieil homme qui n'espère plus rien de la vie… dit son père en s'approchant immédiatement de lui mais la Bête ne lui laisse pas assez de temps pour finir sa phrase qu'elle l'empoigne pour les éloigner l'un de l'autre.

-Attendez…

-Sam !

-Attendez ! Tente de retenir le jeune homme.

Mais la Bête est colérique et elle ne leur laisse pas le temps de parler qu'elle emmène le vieil homme hors du château, laissant le jeune homme enfermé à son tour dans le cachot.

La pluie est torrentielle dehors, comme si l'apocalypse se déclenchait. Les éclairs déchiraient le ciel nocturne mais la créature n'en avait que faire, marchant droit devant elle tout en ignorant les suppliques du vieil homme.

-Je vous en supplie, épargnez mon enfant, pitié !

-Votre fils à fait son choix ! Dit la Bête en jetant le pauvre homme dans la calèche enchantée qui n'a besoin ni de cheval n de cochet pour avancer. – Emmenez-le au village ! Ordonne-t-elle en s'éloignant de la calèche qui se met en mouvement, emmenant avec elle les suppliques étouffées par le bois du père du jeune homme.

-Je vous en supplie, laissez-moi sortir, par pitié… voilà les seuls derniers mots que Sam, depuis la meurtrière du cachot, parvient à entendre de son père alors qu'il peut voir la calèche magique l'emmener loin de lui.

Le jeune homme ne retient pas ses larmes qui coulent librement le long de ses joues. Il vient de perdre son père mais aussi sa vie, ses rêves… il a absolument tout perdu et ce, en une seule nuit.

La Bête remonte les escaliers en colimaçon avant d'être interpellé par Garth le chandelier, toujours perché dans un creux des murs.

-Euh… Maître !

-Quoi ?

-Euh… puisque la jeune personne va rester avec nous un temps appréciable… je m'interrogeais sur le fait que vous pourriez peut-être euh… lui offrir une chambre plus agréable…

Mais le chandelier n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la Bête grogne et souffle au point de faire tanguer ses chandelles, avant de finir de monter les escaliers.

-Il y a le pour, et il y a le contre… rit Garth, un sourire forcé sur ses lèvres de cire.

Sam est en pleurs dans le cachot au moment où la Bête entre une nouvelle fois.

Il s'arrête quand elle s'approche de lui et se recule même s'il touche déjà le mur.

-Vous ne m'avez même pas laissé lui dire au-revoir, je ne le reverrais jamais ! Je n'ai même pas pu l'embrasser…

Les pleurs du jeune homme atteignent malgré tout le cœur en pierre de la Bête qui se gratte l'arrière de la nuque pour tenter de remettre de l'ordre dans tout ça.

-Je vais vous conduire à votre chambre. Dit-elle doucement en se retournant dos au jeune homme.

-Ma chambre ? Mais je croyais…

-Vous préférez dormir aux cachots ?

-Non. Dit Sam d'une petite voix, craignant de vexer son geôlier.

-Alors suivez-moi. Ordonne la Bête avec un certain ennui.

C'est ainsi que le jeune homme se retrouve à suivre la Bête dans le dédalle des couloirs du château afin d'être mené à une chambre plus… convenable. Seule la torche que tenait la Bête éclairé leur passage, accentuant les ombres malignes derrière eux. Le jeune homme est triste de ce qui lui arrive et regarde autour de lui pour tenter de se changer les idées, mais les seules choses qu'il voit sont de nouveaux, ces horribles statues aux faces démoniaques qui lui font froid dans le dos. Il était un beau et vigoureux jeune homme mais, à force de rester plongé dans ses livres, il avait toujours gardé une certaine part d'innocence en lui. S'étant arrêté au milieu du couloir, les ombres et les statues lui faisant peur, Sam s'empresse de rattraper la Bête pour revenir dans le halo de la lumière de sa torche pour se sentir plus en sécurité.

La Bête tourne son regard vers lui sans détourner le reste de son corps et aperçoit les larmes du jeune homme qui lui font un peu plus mal encore.

-Dites-lui un mot gentil. Dit Garth que la Bête tenait dans sa patte.

-Hein ? Euh… oh… La chambre est très agréable. Dit-elle en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

La Bête se retourne vers le chandelier qui l'incite discrètement à poursuivre pour le réconforter dans sa peine.

-Vous êtes ici chez vous. Vous pouvez circuler où bon vous semble excepté dans l'aile Ouest !

-Mais pourquoi ? Demande le jeune homme piqué par la curiosité.

-Je vous l'interdit ! Grogne la Bête en se retournant complètement pour faire face au jeune homme et appuyer ainsi de sa corpulence, ses dires.

Sam fait un bond en arrière. La Bête grogne, replace correctement sa cape sur elle et reprend la route, suivi de Sam un peu plus en retrait, tête baissée.

La Bête ouvre une porte tout en donnant ses directives à Sam qui entre en premier.

-Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, mes domestiques sont à votre service.

-Invitez-le à dîner ! Incite Garth pour aider son maître avec le jeune homme.

-Ah euh… vous viendrez dîner avec moi ce soir ! Et ce n'est pas une invitation ! Rugit la Bête perdant son sang-froid avant de claquer la porte dans le dos de Sam.

Le jeune homme perd tous ses moyens. Il veut pour frapper sur la porte mais sait qu'elle ne s'ouvrira pas sur sa liberté. Désorienté, fatigué, il court pour se laisser tomber sur le lit et se remettre à pleurer. Ce n'était pas une attitude digne d'un jeune homme mais il avait toujours su qu'il était différent des autres en quelque sorte.

Au dehors, la neige tombe à plein flocon alors que le vent souffle en rafale créant ainsi une tempête de neige qui assombrit peu à peu l'immense château à la vue du monde extérieur.

…..

Plus loin de là, dans le village, la soirée s'annonce animée à la taverne alors que quelques villageois passent devant pour rapidement rentrer chez eux sous cette tempête de neige.

-Pour qui se prend-t-il ce petit dindon ! Un homme comme moi, c'est la chance de sa vie ! Les autres se battraient pour être à sa place. S'insurge Lucifer face à son immense portrait accroché dans sa taverne.

-Il n'y a personne qui dirait non ! Crie Michel depuis le comptoir.

-Repoussé, rejeté, publiquement humilié ! Dit-il en prenant les deux pintes de bières que son ami Michel ramène. –Je déteste qu'on me prenne pour une poire !

-des poires ?! Demande doucement Michel alors que Lucifer tourne son fauteuil dos à lui.

-A quoi bon, ça ne sert à rien, je suis ridiculisé.

-Qui toi ?! Jamais ! Lucifer, faut pas te laisser abattre, t'as plus d'une corde à ton arc. Dit Michel pour tenter de remonter le moral de son ami.

_(Michel) J'aime pas quand t'as l'air malheureux Lucifer,_

_Et complètement raplapla._

_Tout le monde voudrait être dans ta peau, Lucifer,_

_Même quand c'est pas la grande joie._

Lucifer, énervé, retourne encore une fois son fauteuil pour se remettre face à son portrait et ignorer ainsi son ami Michel et les autres consommateurs de la taverne.

_(Michel) De tout le village, c'est toi le chouchou,_

_C'est toi le préféré de la bande._

_Toutes les femmes devant toi sont à genoux_

_Et c'est pas difficile à comprendre ..._

Les triplées présentes dans la taverne s'approchent du brouhaha et viennent se réchauffer auprès de leur bel apollon pour lui remonter le moral et baver en toute discrétion.

_(Michel) Le… plus… beau c'est Lucifer, le plus costaud c'est Lucifer._

_Et personne n'a un cou de taureau comme Lucifer._

_Un caïd qui a du chien et des manières, et du chic et de la prestance._

_Demandez à Tony, Dick ou Norbert, ils vous diront tout de suite sincèrement ce qu'ils en pensent._

_(Villageois) Le… plus… chouette, c'est Lucifer._

_La vedette c'est Lucifer._

_(Michel) Et personne n'a comme lui une fossette au menton._

_(Lucifer) J'ai un corps d'apollon, du plomb dans la tête._

_(Villageois) à quel champion ce Lucifer !_

_Hip hip hourra hourra hip hip_

_(Michel) Lucifer sept sur sept, tout le reste vaut tripette._

_(Villageois) le… plus… fort c'est Lucifer,_

_Le plus sport c'est Lucifer._

_Quand tu le mets sur un ring, personne mord comme Gaston !_

_(Triplées) c'qu'il est grand, c'qu'il est beau, et bien battit._

_(Lucifer) ça c'est pas du biceps en papier._

_(Michel) il est pas rabougri ni riquiqui…_

_(Lucifer) C'est vrai ! Et mon torse velu fait ma célébrité._

_(Villageois) Le plus classe, c'est Lucifer,_

_Le plus coriace, c'est Lucifer._

_(Michel) Au concours de crachats, personne n'crache comme Lucifer._

_(Lucifer) Je suis vraiment très doué en expectoration._

_(Villageois) c'est le bon notre Lucifer._

_(Lucifer) Quand j'étais petit, gober quatre douzaines d'œufs, pour être fort pour me sentir à l'aise._

_Maintenant que je suis grand, j'en avale quarante-neuf,_

_C'est pour ça que je suis le roi des balèzes !_

_(Villageois) Personne vise comme Lucifer, personne frise comme Lucifer._

_(Michel) et personne n'a les bottes et les chemises de Lucifer._

_(Lucifer) je collectionne les trophées, j'en ai plein la maison._

_(Villageois) c'est toi le champion… Lucifer !_

Les villageois, joyeux et chantant, soulèvent le fauteuil de chasse dans lequel est installé le chasseur pour le surélever dans les airs avant de subitement le lâcher sur Michel qui tentait de s'en éloigner. La soirée se finit dans la joie et la bonne humeur, sous les rires et les cris des consommateurs de la taverne… jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ne vienne rompre le charme opérant.

-Aidez-moi, je vous en prie ! Dit le père de Sam en entrant en trombe. –Je vous en supplie les amis, aidez-moi… dit-il en approchant du comptoir pour obtenir de l'aide. –Il est prisonnier, elle l'a enfermé dans un cachot !

-Qui ? Demande un des villageois.

-Sam ! Mon Beau ! Il faut le sauver, il n'y a pas une seconde à perdre !

-Oh ! Calme-toi John. Dit Lucifer. –Mon Beau enfermé dans un cachot mais par qui ?

-Une Bête ! Un horrible monstre couvert de poils !

Le silence se fait soudainement dans la taverne suite à l'évocation de ce dernier détail. Jusqu'à ce que toutes les personnes présentes dans la taverne ne se mettent à rire devant la stupidité des dires de l'inventeur. Ce dernier est désemparé.

-Une grosse bébête ? Demande un des villageois en arrivant par derrière pour l'effrayer un peu plus.

-énorme !

-Avec un groin noir et gluant ? Demande un autre en prenant le fond d'une pinte de bière pour faire un effet loupe sur ses dents.

-Des yeux rouges terrifiants ?

-Et des crocs comme des lames de rasoir ?

Les villageois se moquaient tous éperdument du pauvre vieil homme qui ne demandait qu'une seule chose, qu'on lui vienne en aide pour sauver son fils prisonnier d'une monstrueuse Bête… mais encore aurait-il fallu qu'on le croit.

-Aidez-moi s'il vous plait. Continu de demande le pauvre homme maltraité par les villageois de la taverne qui le poussent par terre face à pied du chasseur.

-Mais oui vieillard, on va t'aider à sortir de là. Dit méchamment Lucifer, toujours assis dans son fauteuil avant que les habitants ne le relève en le prenant par les pieds et par les mains.

-Oh c'est vrai ?! Oh merci… merci… du fond du cœur ! Dit le vieil sans comprendre le vrai sens des paroles prononcées… contre lui.

Mais il le comprend bien assez vite quand il est jeté sans ménagement dehors, dans la neige et le froid par les habitants se moquant toujours ouvertement de lui.

-Toujours aussi fou ce vieux John.

-Il a toujours le mot pour rire.

Les consommateurs de la taverne se moquent encore alors qu'ils s'éloignent pour retourner à leur chopine.

-Ce vieux fou de John ? Mmm… Ce vieux fou de John. Se dit doucement Lucifer en imaginant déjà un autre plan pour mettre toutes les chances de son côté afin que Sam accepte de l'épouser.

_(Lucifer) Pour la première fois, j'ai une idée,_

_(Michel) Y a pas pire pour un homme…_

_(Lucifer) Je sais ! Mais le père de Mon Beau est un vieux farceur,_

_Il a souvent des idées très toc-toc._

_Dans ma petite tête, ça tourne comme une toupie,_

_Depuis que j'ai vu ce vieux sacripant._

_Je me suis bien promis que j'épouserais Mon Beau,_

_Et pour ça j'ai monté tout un plan._

Lucifer expose son idée à son ami Michel alors que les villageois tendent l'oreille. Ils chuchotent tous les deux, tentant de ne rien dévoiler du plan aux autres et finissent par se mettre d'accord.

_Imagine ... (_Lucifer chuchote à son oreille_)_

_(Michel) Oui !_

_(Lucifer) On pourrait... (_Il chuchote à nouveau_)_

_(Michel) Non, tu crois ?_

_(Lucifer) Et je l'ai !_

_(Michel) Çà y est, j'ai compris !_

_(Lucifer et Michel) En chœur !_

_(Lucifer et Michel) Personne joue comme Lucifer, n'est filou comme Lucifer._

_(Michel) Personne ne persécute les vieux fous comme Lucifer._

_(Villageois) Et bientôt nous fêterons ses épousailles,_

_C'est toi le champion… Lucifer !_

Les villageois continuent de chanter avec le chasseur et son ami dans la taverne alors qu'au dehors, sous la tempête de neige et les vents violents qui font rage, le pauvre père de Sam tente toujours de trouver de l'aide avant de s'arrêter près de la fontaine sur la place du village.

-Mais personne ne veut donc m'aider ?!

Mes ses plaintes resteront aux seules oreilles du vent qui balaie ces paroles aussi rapidement qu'un simple courant d'air.


	5. Chapter 5

Dans l'antre du château, Sam continue de pleurer de tout son saoul. Ce n'est vraiment pas masculin mais, à cet instant, il s'en fiche complètement. Quand vous venez de tout perdre, vous avez bien le droit de pleurer.

Ses larmes n'étaient pas prêtes de se tarir jusqu'à ce que…

_Toc…toc…toc… _

-Qui est là ? Demande le jeune homme en relevant la tête suite aux coups frappés à la porte de la chambre.

-Madame Mary mon cher. Dit une petite voix fluette de l'autre côté.

Aussitôt, Sam se lève et court vers la grande porte qu'il s'empresse d'ouvrir pour laisser entrer la personne derrière… mais quelle n'est pas sa surprise quand il sent son regard atterrir au sol alors qu'une théière fait son entrée suivit d'une petite tasse et de deux pots en porcelaine.

-N'avez-vous pas envie d'une petite tasse de thé ? Demande gentiment la théière en entrant clopin-clopant dans la pièce suivie de la compagnie.

-Mais vous euh… Vous êtes une… oh ! dit Sam, alors qu'en marchant à reculons sous l'effet de la surprise de voir une théière lui adresser la parole, il se cogne de dos dans une armoire qui prend soudainement vie à son tour.

-Ahahah… doucement ! S'exclame joyeusement cette dernière tout sourire alors que Sam se recule promptement pour aller vers le lit.

-Mais c'est…

-Très inattendue oui mais, c'est comme ça. Dit la commode en s'appuyant sur le lit juste à ses côtés.

-Je t'avais dit qu'il était beau maman. Souffle doucement Adam à l'oreille de sa mère.

-Oui mon chéri, va lui porter son thé. Dit Madame Mary en versant depuis son bec la boisson fumante dans la petite tasse avant que le pot à sucre n'en mette une cuillerée et que le pot à lait en verse une lampée. –Gentiment, et sans renverser. Ajoute-t-elle alors que son fils clopinait jusqu'à Sam qui s'accroupit au sol pour s'en saisir par la anse.

-Tu es gentil. Dit le jeune homme en soufflant doucement sur le liquide pour ne pas se brûler.

-Tu veux que je te fasse une blague ? Demande Adam au moment même où Sam le portait à ses lèvres.

Surpris, il l'écarte rapidement de son visage en se demandant ce que pouvait bien dire la petite tasse par là. Cette dernière pris une grande inspiration avant de se mouvoir jusqu'à ce que le liquide qu'elle contenait ne se mette à faire des bulles, comme si quelqu'un venait de souffler dedans avec un bâton creux.

-Adam !

-Pardon. Dit doucement la petite tasse avec un sourire contrit pour sa mère.

-C'est admirable ce que vous avez fait tout à l'heure. Commence cette dernière à l'adresse du jeune homme.

-Et très courageux. Ajoute la commode en se penchant un peu plus vers lui.

-Mais j'ai perdu mon père. Répond tristement Sam en se détournant pour ne pas avoir à affronter le regard des autres alors qu'il délaisse la petite tasse. Il n'avait plus du tout envie d'une tasse de thé maintenant. –Mes rêves, tout !

-Ne soyez pas triste. L'encourage la théière. –Il y aura des jours meilleurs, vous verrez.

Sam ne peut que lui offrir un triste sourire pour ces quelques encouragements.

-Oh ! J'allais oublier. C'est bientôt l'heure du dîner, j'ai des ordres à donner en cuisine. Dit rapidement Madame Mary en se détournant ainsi que les deux pots pour sortir de la pièce. –Adam ! Appelle-t-elle alors qu'elle atteint la porte.

La petite tasse saute habillement de la main de Sam pour atterrir en douceur sur le sol carrelé de la pièce avant de partir rejoindre sa mère.

-Bisous. Dit-il pour saluer le jeune homme avant de partir, renversant quelques gouttes de thé au passage alors que les portes se referment sur eux.

-Voyons voir, quelle tenue allons-nous mettre pour le dîner ? Enchaîne aussitôt la commode en se redressant sur ses quatre pieds. –Qu'est-ce que j'ai dans mes tiroirs ? dit-elle en ouvrant ses deux portes en même temps laissant ainsi échapper quelques mites qui y avaient trouvé refuge. –Oh ? Oh ! Comme je suis négligente. Dit-elle en refermant rapidement ses portes. –Ohohoh… mm… nous y voilà. Dit-elle en ouvrant une de ses portes et en se servant de l'autre pour sortir un ensemble de pantalon-chemise de très belle qualité à vue de nez. –Vous serez ravissant dans cette tenue…

-Je ne sais comment vous remercier mais… je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller dîner. S'excuse aussitôt Sam en tendant une main chaleureuse vers la commode pour l'arrêter dans son geste.

-Ha ! Mais il le faut. Enjoint-elle au moment même où Bobby l'horloge faisait son apparition dans la chambre, ses pieds de bois résonnant en de petits coups secs mais rapidement identifiables sur le carrelage.

-Hmhm… Le dîner est servi. Annonce-t-il en y mettant tout le tact nécessaire réservé aux invités, le tout avec un immense sourire.

Ailleurs dans le château, dans la salle à dîner plus exactement, la Bête tournait en rond devant l'immense cheminée qui servait à la fois à chauffer la pièce et à décorer pour les saisons chaudes. Grognant de ne pas voir son invité venir à l'heure.

-Mais que peut-il bien faire ? Je lui ai demandé de descendre. Que signifie cette attitude ? demande-t-elle rageusement à ses serviteurs qui s'étaient posté sur le plateau au-dessus de la cheminée dans l'attente d'aider au service.

-Allons un peu de patience Maître. Ce pauvre enfant a perdu son père et sa liberté dans la même journée. Tente de minauder Madame Mary.

-Maître, avez-vous songé qu'il pourrait être celui qui romprait le charme dont vous êtes prisonnier ? Demande Garth le chandelier.

-Naturellement, quelle question ! Le coupe aussitôt la Bête. –Je ne suis pas fou.

-Bon alors vous tombez amoureux de lui, il tombe amoureux de vous… et paf ! Le charme est rompu, nous redevenons humains avant minuit !

-Ne nous emballons pas du dire. Ces choses-là prennent du temps. Rappelle Madame Mary.

-Mais la rose a déjà commencé à se flétrir. Se plaint Garth.

-Mah… tout cela ne sert à rien. Dit alors la Bête comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas le temps nécessaire pour parvenir à ses fins et redevenir ce qu'elle était avant. –Il est tellement beau et moi… Non mais regardez-moi ! Grogne-t-il en se retournant d'un seul coup, montrant tout son visage bestial à ses serviteurs pour leur faire comprendre le sens des non-dits.

La théière et le chandelier le regardent tristement avant de se jeter un regard entendu. Garth haussant les épaules face à cette vérité.

-Il faut qu'il puisse découvrir qui se cache derrière tout ça. Dit gentiment la théière.

-Je ne sais pas comment ! Affirme pourtant la Bête sans la regarder.

-Et bien, commencez par vous rendre un peu plus présentable ! Ordonne Madame Mary, les sourcils froncés de colère face à cette abdication éternelle de son maître, en sautillant de son perchoir sur la cheminée pour se rendre sur la table du dîner. –Redressez-vous, conduisez-vous en gentleman !

-Oh oui, lorsqu'il arrivera, accueillez-le avec un sourire béat et charmeur. Ajoute Garth en se joignant aux préparatifs. –Faites un essai pour voir.

La Bête sourit alors de toutes ses dents, mais son sourire n'était pas ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de charmeur… loin de là. Toutes dents dehors et elle faisait penser à un ours près à déchiqueter sa proie sous la simple pression de ses dents immenses.

-Il ne faut pas effrayer ce pauvre agneau. Dit Madame Mary.

-Impressionnez-le avec votre humour. Ajoute Garth.

-et avec gentillesse. Dit Madame Mary.

-couvrez-le de compliments. Ajoute encore Garth alors que leur maître commençait à s'y perdre dans tout ça.

-Sincères… finit Madame Mary avant que tous les deux ne se mettent côté à côté sur la table pour bien faire face à la Bête, parlant en même temps.

-Surtout… surtout, dominez votre caractère Maître !

Mais tout s'arrête quand la porte grince dans ses gonds et qu'ils ne se tournent tous vers la porte.

-Le voilà. Chuchote Garth pensant voir arriver le jeune homme.

La poignée bouge, la porte s'entrouvre, la Bête panique… jusqu'à ce que tous soient surpris de qui est là.

-Mmm…bonsoir Maître. Tente timidement Bobby l'horloge en passant la tête par l'embrasure.

-Alors ? Demande la Bête déçu et énervée. –Où est-il ?

-Qui donc ? Tente de minauder Bobby. –Ah… oh oui… le garçon. Oui… notre invité. Et bien, à ce propos, il se trouve qu… qu'en vertu de l'atmosphère un peu tendue… il ne viendra pas.

L'annonce fait l'effet d'une bombe pour tous ceux présent dans la salle de dîner, y compris Bobby lui-même. Et s'en même s'y attendre, un grognement bestial de forte amplitude retentit dans tout le hall du château avant que la porte ne s'ouvre brusquement de l'intérieur pour laisser la Bête sortir en courant sur ses quatre pattes, la rage au ventre. Ses serviteurs le suivent aussitôt, craignant d'éviter le pire, appelant leur maître pour tenter de le raisonner… en vain.

-Maître… votre grâce… votre éminence… je vous en prie ! Supplie Bobby courant toujours derrière alors que la Bête gravit les escaliers avec une incroyable facilité, sautant d'étage en étage jusqu'à parvenir à freiner au dernier moment devant la porte de la chambre attribué à son invité.

Il y cogne de toutes ses forces, faisant ainsi trembler et la porte, et les murs de presque tout l'étage.

-Je croyais vous avoir dit de venir dîner !

-Je n'ai pas faim. Répond calmement mais fermement Sam de l'autre côté du battant de bois.

-Ou vous vous décidez ou je… je démolis la porte ! Rage-t-il en beuglant.

-Maître. L'interrompt alors Garth en s'approchant. –J'ai peut-être tord mais ce n'est pas, me semble-t-il, le meilleur moyen de gagner son affection.

-Je vous en prie, conduisez-vous en vrai gentleman. Demande Bobby.

-Mais ce garçon… se croit tout permis !

-Doucement Maître, gentiment. Lui rappelle Madame Mary.

La Bête réfléchit un instant face à la porte, dominant sa colère et son instinct bestial avant de finalement abdiquer, se détournant de la porte, sourcils froncés en signe d'un ennui évident de devoir faire cela dans les règles de l'art.

-Puis-je compter sur vous pour dîner ? demande-t-il alors doucement.

-Non ! Répond aussitôt Sam au moment même où la Bête finissait sa phrase.

La Bête montre la porte du doigt à ses serviteurs pour bien faire comprendre que c'est lui qui ne voulait pas venir et non pas elle qui était en tort.

-Du tact, du charme, de la délicatesse. Accentue Bobby, crispé.

-Seriez-vous prêt à m'accorder le plaisir infini de vous avoir avec moi pour dîner ? Redemande galamment la Bête en s'inclinant face à la porte.

-Euh… s'il vous plait… Ajoute timidement Bobby.

-S'il vous plait ? Rajoute alors la Bête, l'oreille à la porte.

-Non merci ! Coupe fermement le jeune homme mettant la Bête encore plus en colère.

-Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici indéfiniment ?!

-Si !

-Parfait ! Dans ce cas, allez au Diable… la fin de la phrase se terminant dans un grognement sourd et bestial provenant du fond de la gorge et se répercutant sur les murs du château. –Puisqu'il refuse de dîner avec moi alors… il n'aura rien du tout ! Ordonne la Bête à ses domestiques avant de partir rageusement comme un courant d'air au bout du couloir d'où il claque la porte.

Un morceau du toit défraichit tombe en miette sur la tête de Garth.

-Oh lala… geint Madame Mary. –Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce qu'on avait prévu.

-Garth… surveilles cette porte et informe-moi si le moindre changement s'annonçait à l'horizon. Ordonne Bobby alors que le chandelier prenait son poste devant les portes de la chambre.

-Comptez sur moi mon capitaine ! Affirme ce dernier en commençant à tourner devant la porte après un salut militaire.

-En attendant, je propose que l'on descende pour faire un peu de rangement. Propose Bobby en descendant les marches suivit de la théière.

Dans une autre partie du château, deux grandes portes s'ouvrent brutalement sous la force de la Bête qui entre à l'intérieur d'une pièce délabrée. Les meubles et les chaises y sont sans dessus-dessous, les tapisseries arrachées en cinq lignes droites et rêches et les tableaux sont presque tous tombés par terre.

-Invité gentiment et il refuse ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour le décider…. Que je le supplie ?! S'exclame-t-il en envoyant une chaise valsé avant de s'approcher d'une table encore miraculeusement debout.

Sur cette dernière trônait une rose couverte d'une cloche de verre et qui luisait dans la pénombre de la pièce. La Bête s'adressait à elle comme si elle était une personne vivante.

-Montre-le moi ! Ordonne-t-il au miroir qu'il vient de prendre rapidement en main alors qu'il était posé près de la rose.

Une étrange mais brillante lumière verte jaillit alors soudainement de l'accessoire avant que sa glace ne s'anime pour passer du reflet de la Bête à celui, dans un tourbillon de magie, à celui de Sam assis sur le lit, les bras croisé alors que la commode lui parlait.

-Allons, il n'est pas quelqu'un de si méchant lorsqu'on le connait. Pourquoi ne lui donnez-vous pas une chance ? Demande-t-elle.

-Je ne veux pas le connaitre. Je ne veux ni le voir, ni lui parler ! Affirme Sam en se mettant face à l'armoire en restant toujours assis sur le lit, l'air colérique.

Déçue, la Bête ferme les yeux alors qu'elle éloigne le miroir d'elle.

-Tu rêves mon pauvre ami. Se dit-elle. -Il te voit comme un tortionnaire… et comme un monstre. Finit-il en reposant délicatement le miroir à sa place initiale.

Un pétale de la rose tombe en perdant sa lumière, venant rejoindre les quatre qui étaient déjà tombés avant lui.

-C'est sans espoir. Se morfond la Bête, appuyée contre la table alors que sa cape la recouvre, comme pour la cacher du reste du monde.


	6. Chapter 6

Dans la chambre, le couloir est désert. Personne en vue alors, ouvrant doucement la porte en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible, Sam jette un œil dans l'embrasure pour s'assurer du vide des lieux. Il finit par sortir complètement en refermant derrière lui plus par habitude qu'autre chose. Alors qu'il passe devant un long rideau rouge sans y prêter attention, trois petites lumières dansent derrière le tissu avant que de petits couinements ne se fassent entendre.

-Oh non…

-Ahah… oh si…

-Oh non !

-Ahahah… oh si…

-Oh non, non… tu m'as déjà brûlé les plumes une fois ça…

-Viens ! Dit Garth en rattrapant dans ses bras métalliques la jeune plumette qui tentait d'échapper à son emprise.

Ils continuent de se chamailler gentiment jusqu'à ce que Garth n'aperçoive Sam plus loin devant dans le couloir et qu'il ne lâche sa bienaimée qui tombe, tête de bois la première, sur le carrelage.

-Oh non ! S'exclame le chandelier. – Zut alors, c'est la panique !

Pendant ce temps, Sam continue son exploration des lieux et descend les marches pour se retrouver dans le hall sombre.

-Vas-y, dodo dans le placard avec tes frères et sœurs. Dit Madame Mary en poussant doucement Adam dans le placard avec les autres petites tasses qui dormaient déjà.

-Je veux pas, j'ai pas sommeil. Dit Adam après avoir poussé un fort bâillement.

-Tu dors debout. Lui affirme sa mère en poussant la porte de la vitrine pour la fermer.

-C'est pas vrai. Parvient à dire Adam d'un ton endormi avant de s'abandonner au bras de Morphée.

-Je m'époumone, je m'échine toute la journée comme un fou pour mijoter des petits plats qui finissent dans la poubelle. Râle la cuisinière d'une voix masculine.

-Ah s'il vous plait ! L'arrête la théière en s'approchant. –Arrêtez de ronchonner, la nuit a été longue pour tout le monde.

-Si vous voulez mon avis. Commence Bobby. – Ce petit est tellement têtu… après tout, il a dit s'il vous plait.

-Si le maître ne contrôle pas son caractère, le charme ne sera jamais rompu !

Mais Madame Mary est coupée quand la porte de la cuisine s'ouvre pour laisser entrer le jeune homme alors que Bobby se retourne prestement, sourire béat aux lèvres dans une acclamation joyeuse, pour l'accueillir.

-Oh mais quelle joie de vous voir parmi nous gamin. Moi c'est Bobby, régisseur du château. Dit l'horloge en s'inclinant alors que Sam s'agenouillait à sa hauteur pour le saluer… avant que le chandelier ne le pousse pour prendre la main du jeune homme. – Et lui c'est Garth… Rajoute-t-il en guise de présentation rapide, énervé de s'être fait voler la vedette.

-Enchanté Chéri… dit-il avec des haussements de sourcils suggestifs faisait sourire Sam alors que le chandelier lui serrait la main en la baisant.

-Mais enfin… S'il y a quelque chose… c'est fini oui ! Râle-t-il alors qu'il tente de passer derrière Garth pour s'approcher du jeune homme. –que nous puissions faire pour rendre votre séjour plus agréable… Aïe ! Dit-il en réponse à sa main rouge sous la brûlure de Garth.

-Je peux manger quelque chose ? Demande Sam en toute innocence.

-Quelle joie ! S'écrie Madame Mary. –Il a faim ! Vous entendez ?! Activez les fourneaux, sortez l'argenterie, réveillez la porcelaine !

-Souvenez-vous de ce que le maître a dit. Rappelle doucement Bobby, craignant que la bête ne les surprenne à contredire ses ordres.

-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?! Je refuse de laisser ce petit ange mourir de faim ! Rechigne la théière alors que la vaisselle se mouvait d'elle-même derrière elle.

-A la guerre comme à la guerre, un grand verre d'eau et un crouton de pain !

-Allons excuse-moi Bobby mais tu confonds tout ! Intervient Garth. – Ce n'est pas notre prisonnier… c'est notre invité et nous devons lui réserver le meilleur accueil. Si vous voulez bien me suivre Monsieur. Dit-il en s'adressant à Sam.

-Essaie de faire dans la discrétion car si le maître apprend ça, on est bon pour la retraite ! S'inquiète Bobby en les rejoignant.

-Bien sûr, je ne suis pas idiot. Mais qui dit dîner dit toujours… musique ! Dit le chandelier en disparaissant derrière la porte, claquant cette dernière au nez de l'horloge qui se retrouve propulsé dans un plat de sauce, tête et aiguilles en premier.

Arrivé devant la table, Sam s'arrête alors que Garth s'adresse à lui maintenant qu'il est au centre de la table.

-Mon cher monsieur, c'est avec une profonde fierté et un immense plaisir que nous vous invitons ce soir. Détendez-vous… ne pensez plus à rien… prenez place… et laissez la haute gastronomie française vous présenter… votre dîner ! dit le chandelier alors que des plats atterrissent au bout de la table et qu'un fauteuil ne s'approche pour permettre au jeune homme de s'asseoir.

_(Garth) C'est… la… fête ! C'est la fête !_

_Service garanti impec !_

_Mettez votre petite bavette chéri, et nous,_

_On veille au reste._

_Plat du jour et hors-d'œuvre,_

_Ici, on sert à toute heure._

_Cuisine au beurre, c'est la meilleure,_

_Et croyez-moi, je suis connaisseur !_

_Tout le monde chante, tout le monde danse,_

_Oui, môm'sieur, çà c'est la France !_

_Un bon dîner çà vaut mieux qu'un coup de trompette._

_Prenez donc le menu, et quand vous l'aurez lu, _

_On fera la fête, ce sera chouette, _

_Mon minet._

_Mironton, pommes sautées, paris-brest ou crêpes flambées..._

_On vous prépare avec art, une fête à vous couper le sifflet._

_Vous êtes seul, et pas fier, mais môm'sieur, laissez-vous faire !_

_Y'a pas de cafard, y'a pas de déprime, quand les assiettes sont des copines !_

_J'ai la côte pour jongler, avec mes potes chandeliers._

…_.._

_Tout çà dans la tradition des grandes maisons !_

_Allez, levons nos verres, et sautons la barrière,_

_Pour les jeunots tristounets, moi je connais qu'une seule recette:_

_C'est la fête, c'est la fête, c'est la fête !_

_La vie est un supplice, pour un domestique sans office, qui ne peut faire le bonheur d'âme qui vive._

_Ah, le bon vieux temps des jours de labeur, que la vie a classé aux archives._

_Dix ans de vraie galère, ratatinés par la poussière,_

_Sans jamais pouvoir montrer notre savoir-faire,_

_A déambuler autour du château ..._

_Badaboum, __pomme d'api__,_

_Youp la boum,__ "Thank you, my Lady!"_

_Un dîner aux chandelles, mais tout est prêt pour le damoiseau._

_Bombes glacées, Champagne au frais, nappes empesées, dans ma corbeille._

_Au dessert, je ferais du thé, c'est ma grande spécialité,_

_Pendant que les tasses jouent du torchon,_

_J' ferais mes pimpons, mes petits bouillons,_

_Je sifflerai comme une folle... j'ai une tache, çà, ça me désole,_

_L'important, ce serait de donner bonne impression._

_En route et sauve qui peut, ce sera un sucre ou deux, _

_Mon mignonnet ?_

_C'est la fête, c'est la fête, c'est la fête, c'est la fête, c'est la fête !_

…

_Vos désirs et vos requêtes, après dix ans d' faux-semblants,_

_Viennent égayer notre retraite !_

_Pour combler, mettre à l'aise, on s' démène pour que ça vous plaise._

_Dans la lumière des chandelles, vous serez gâtée, mon tourtereau !_

_Sans façons, sans grimaces, jusqu'à ce que vous criiez grâce !_

_Après dîner, on poussera l'escarpolette._

_Demain vous irez mieux, mais ce soir tout est bleu,_

_On fait la fête !_

_On fait la fête… oui la fête… oui la fête… On fait la fête !_

_On ! Fait ! La ! Fête !_

-Bravo ! S'exclame Sam en applaudissant dans ses mains ce spectacle. –C'était une véritable merveille !

-Merci Monsieur très très joli spectacle. Dit Bobby en s'inclinant, faussaire. –Mais… vous avez vu l'heure ? Demande-t-il en pointant les aiguilles sur son nez. –Aller au lit mes amis, tout le monde au lit.

-Mais je suis incapable d'aller me coucher maintenant ! Avoue Sam. –C'est la première fois que je viens dans un château enchanté.

-Enchanté ?! Mais quelle idée, qui a bien pu vous raconter de pareilles sornettes? Demande confusément Bobby craignant que le jeune homme ne découvre la vérité alors que Garth venait de le rejoindre et qu'ils commencent à s'accuser l'un l'autre.

-Non, je l'ai découvert moi-même. Dit Sam en se penchant sur la table.

Le chandelier et l'horloge cesse aussitôt de s'accuser mutuellement et donc de se battre.

-J'ai très envie d'aller visiter les lieux. Dit Sam en se levant, sa curiosité piquée au vif devant toute cette magie. –Si ça ne vous ennuie pas…

-Oh je vois, genre château bagnard ? Demande Garth.

-Je ne voudrais pas jouer les rabat-joie mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une très très bonne idée. Interrompt Bobby faisant perdre le sourire à Sam. –On ne peut pas aller le laisser faire du tourisme tout seul dans certaines pièces si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Dit-il en insistant bien sur les derniers mots pour le chandelier.

-Vous pourriez venir avec moi. Je suis certain que vous connaissez le château sur le bout des doigts.

-Oui en effet, je suis le guide idéal. Se vante l'horloge. –ça il n'y a aucun doute.

C'est ainsi que tout le petit groupe se retrouve à parcourir le château, en long, en large et en travers. Bobby l'horloge ne manquant pas de rappeler l'histoire du château ainsi que ses lettres de noblesses.

-Comme vous pouvez le constater, la façade frontale a été supprimée pour réveiller le style minimaliste rococo décadent. Sur notre passage, le plafond à voutes inversées, autre exemple de la fin de la période néo-classique baroque. Et comme on dit chez nous, si c'est pas baroque, c'est du toc ! Dit Bobby en frappant c'est main l'une dans l'autre suite à sa blague. –hm… où en étais-je ? … Hé ! Garde à vous fixe ! Dit-il aux armures qui avaient tourné la tête dans leur direction. –Et maintenant, permettez-moi d'attirer votre attention sur les contreforts que l'on aperçoit… Monsieur ?

Mais Sam n'est plus auprès du groupe. Il était tellement émerveillé par tout ce qu'il voyait dans ce château, qu'une partie de ses craintes se sont envolées et désormais, il se sent plus à l'aise. Tellement à l'aise qu'il a avancé plus vite, suffisamment pour dépasser le groupe pour atteindre une autre paire d'escalier. Mais apparemment les serviteurs du palais n'étaient pas d'accord puisque dès qu'ils se sont aperçut de son avance, ils se sont mis à lui courir après dans le but de le rattraper.

Alors qu'il s'approche des escaliers, il en monte deux-trois marches avant d'être finalement stoppé par ce petit groupe qui vient se mettre à ses pieds pour lui bloquer l'accès.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-haut ? Demande-t-il en essayant vainement de voir dans le noir.

-Où ça là ? Oh il n'y a jamais rien eu. Invente Bobby en mettant ses mains dans son dos dans une posture digne de respect pour se redonner un peu de contenance. –Il n'y a jamais rien eu d'intéressant dans l'aile Ouest, c'est sale, noir et déprimant. Dit-il en donnant un coup de coude à Garth tout près pour que ce dernier appuie ses dires.

-Ah… alors c'est ça l'aile Ouest ? Demande Sam en se rappelant de l'interdiction de la bête tantôt.

Surpris, Bobby est pris au piège face à la perspicacité du jeune homme alors que Garth met ses mains sur les hanches.

-Très astucieux. Rechigne-t-il à l'égard de son collègue.

-Je me demande ce qu'il s'y cache ? Se dit Sam en tentant de voir au bout de l'escalier.

-Ce qui s'y cache ? Mais le maître n'a rien à cacher. Tente maladroitement Garth.

-Alors pourquoi m'a-t-il interdit d'y aller ? Demande Sam en montant une marche supplémentaire, passant au-dessus des serviteurs sans problèmes.

-Peut-être bien que Monsieur aimerait visiter quelque chose d'autre… tente Bobby l'horloge. – Nous avons d'exquises tapisseries datant de l'époque…

-Tout à l'heure. Dit Sam en montant deux marches supplémentaires aussitôt bloqué à nouveau par les serviteurs qui lui entravent encore la route.

-Les jardins ou… ou la bibliothèque si vous préférez. Tente aussi Garth.

-Vous avez une bibliothèque ? Demande aussitôt Sam, ravis d'entendre ce mot.

-Ah oui… étonnant… dit précipitamment Bobby, soulagé.

-Pleine de romans, des tas de romans…

-Une forêt…

-Une cascade… des océans de romans…

-Bref, plus de livres que vous ne pourriez en lire au cours de toute une vie. Rajoute Bobby en passant devant pour montrer la route. –Tous les sujets possibles et inimaginables, de tous les auteurs de romans…

Bras dessus – bras dessous, l'horloge et le chandelier avance dans le couloir sans se douter d'y avancer seuls. En effet, malgré son envie de voir l'immense bibliothèque du palais, Sam restait intrigué par cette fameuse aile Ouest et, silencieusement, profitant du monologue de Bobby, avait fait demi-tour avant de rapidement monter les marches une par une sans que personne ne se doute de quoi que ce soit.

Une fois le haut des marches atteint, le jeune homme ralentit considérablement l'allure quand il pénètre dans un couloir sombre où d'autres statues effrayantes ont pris possession des lieux. Des dragons aussi horrifiants les uns que les autres en passant par des serpents de pierres et des statues sortant directement des murs, le couloir ne s'annonçait comme rien de bon mais… à force de le parcourir, une porte se dessine au bout.

Passant devant un miroir brisé pour l'atteindre, Sam peut voir le reflet de son visage divisé en sept fragments alors qu'il avance toujours. Finalement, il est devant le bélier d'or qui tient cette porte fermée. Il en approche les mains pour se saisir des poignées mais s'interrompt dans son geste.

La bête lui avait interdit d'entrer dans cette pièce. En fait, il n'avait même pas le droit d'être là mais… tant pis, la curiosité est plus forte que sa peur d'être pris en faute. Décidé, il attrape les poignées d'or et tire sur l'une d'elle, s'appuyant sur l'autre pour ouvrir un des deux pans.

Ce qu'il constate à l'intérieur est assez déroutant si on prend en compte le reste du château. La pièce est sans-dessus-dessous. Tapisseries des murs arrachées, draperies rongées par les mites, portraits de peintres tombés au sol ou arrachés des murs avec violence, des meubles brisés en plusieurs morceaux… cette pièce était comme la préface d'un champ de bataille.

Mais malgré l'ambiance sombre et inquiétante qui règne, le jeune homme décide d'entrer. Il fait noir à l'intérieur et la lumière de la lune ne suffit pas à éclairer son chemin aussi, il finit par cogner dans une petite table encore miraculeusement debout. Il la remet sur ses pieds après avoir failli la renverser et reprend sa route. Il aboutit sur une immense peinture déchirée à plusieurs endroits. Intrigué, il regarde fixement la pièce de maître d'un regard plutôt insistant, comme si rien qu'avec ses yeux, il pouvait voir ce qui se cachait derrière. Il attrape un pan de toile tombant suite à une déchirure et la relève doucement, le regard sérieux et concerné mais n'a pas le temps de finir son geste qu'une douce lueur rosâtre vient se poser sur lui, attirant immédiatement son attention.

Il se retourne aussitôt et voit une magnifique rose flottant dans les airs comme par magie, enfermée sous une cloche de verre, brillant de mille éclats. Il s'en approche, émerveillé par cette chose normalement impossible. Une mèche de cheveux lui tombe devant les yeux et la replace derrière son oreille sans même y prêter attention, il est totalement subjugué par cette magnifique rose. Il soulève la cloche de verre qu'il dépose à côté de lui et tend son index pour toucher la fleur quand une immense ombre se place entre lui et la lumière lunaire.

Effrayé, il retire aussitôt sa main sans avoir pu toucher la rose. L'apparition de la bête lui fait rater un battement de cœur, voir même deux. Soufflant dans la pénombre de la nuit, ses yeux verts émeraude luisant dans l'obscurité, la Bête s'élance et saute pour se placer entre Sam et la rose qu'il recouvre de nouveau avec la cloche de verre. Elle se place de telle sorte qu'elle tient étroitement la cloche de verre entre ses pattes, comme s'il s'était agi d'un trésor inestimable, tournant son visage bestial vers le jeune homme en grognant.

Paniqué, ce dernier recule, s'attendant au pire.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je… je suis désolé.

-Je vous avez interdit d'entrer dans cette pièce ! Argue la Bête en écartant les bras pour montrer l'ensemble de la pièce.

-Je ne savais pas que c'était si grave. Dit Sam en se reculant derrière une vieille table en bois pour mettre une distance de sécurité entre lui et cette bête qui pouvait le tuer à tout moment.

-Vous réalisez ce que vous auriez pu faire ! Rage la Bête en levant sa main griffue en l'air, prêt à frapper… et détruisant la table derrière laquelle Sam s'était réfugié.

Ce dernier se recule, complètement paniqué et effrayé. Cette immense bête devant lui pourrait le tuer d'un simple coup de pattes, là tout de suite, si elle le voulait.

-Non !

-Sortez ! Crie la Bête alors que Sam prend ses jambes à son cou.

-Non ! Hurle-t-il, craignant pour sa vie alors qu'il sort précipitamment de la pièce tandis que la bête détruit tout derrière lui.

-Sortez !

Le cri de la Bête est tellement puissant qu'on l'entend presque dans tout le château. Sam sort en poussant la porte par laquelle il était entré et court aussi vite que ses grandes jambes le lui permettent, espérant échapper à cette bête monstrueuse qui lui faisait désormais froid dans le dos.

De son côté, la Bête réalise l'erreur qu'elle vient de commettre. Elle venait de renvoyer la seule personne qui aurait pu briser le charme dont tout le château était victime mais, son caractère orgueilleux et colérique venait de lui faire perdre l'infime espoir qu'il lui restait. Dépité, elle se replie sur elle-même dans sa pièce de l'aile Ouest.

De son côté, Sam descend les escaliers en courant sans s'arrêter une seule fois. Il attrape sa cape de pluie au passage qu'il enfile immédiatement tout en continuant de descendre le reste des marches qui le ramènent dans le grand hall d'entrée désormais éclairé avec des dizaines de chandeliers.

-Monsieur, où est-ce que vous allez ?! Tente de le retenir Garth accompagné de Bobby, en vain.

-Promesse ou pas promesse, je ne resterais pas une minute de plus dans cette maison ! Affirme Sam en jetant un regard désolé aux deux serviteurs alors qu'il ouvre la porte du château.

-Non ne faites pas ça, je vous en supplie. Crie Bobby.

Mais ses appels restent vains puisque le jeune homme vient de sortir du château, la porte se refermant derrière lui laissant un dernier courant d'air glacé accompagné de flocons de neige tourbillonnant passait à l'intérieur.

Chevauchant Filibert, Sam part au triple galop pour s'éloigner aussi vite que possible de ce château maudit malgré la tempête de neige dans laquelle il vient de tomber. Galopant toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin. Mettant le plus de distance possible entre lui et la bête.

Mais alors qu'il arrive dans la forêt, le cheval se met à paniquer, Sam ayant du mal à le retenir par les rennes. Et finalement, il les voit. Des loups par dizaine, tous crocs dehors, grognant et menaçant, la bave aux lèvres.

Le cheval panique, se cambre et fait demi-tour avant de repartir au galop, s'enfonçant malgré lui dans les tréfonds de la forêt, se perdant par la même occasion, la meute de loup toujours derrière eux. L'un d'eux essaie de les choper en cours de route, il les rate de peu et Sam tire sur les rennes pour que le cheval fasse une embardée sur le côté, projetant le loup contre un arbre, l'assommant sur le coup.

Mais les autres sont toujours derrière et ils ne sont pas prêt d'abandonner. Mais la malchance du jeune homme ne s'arrête pas là puisque désormais sur une plaque de glace d'un lac gelé, celle-ci se fissure sous son poids ainsi que sous celui du cheval et tous deux tombent dans l'eau, le cheval avançant malgré tout. Les loups se rapprochent, certains restent prisonniers de plaques de glaces, d'autres tombent dans l'eau glacée, peinant à nager alors que Filibert fini par atteindre la rive opposée et à se hisser hors de l'eau froide, reprenant sa course.

Mais alors qu'il pensait leur avoir échappé, Sam se retrouve soudainement face aux loups restant qui leur bloque le passage à lui et à Filibert. Celui-ci se cambre si violemment que le jeune homme est propulsé au sol tandis que les rennes s'entourent autour d'une branche, empêchant la bête de s'enfuir. Le cheval donne des coups de sabots et blesse un des loups. Les autres s'approchent et l'un d'eux lui saute dessus mais avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de sortir les crocs, Sam le frappe avec une branche trouvée par terre pour l'empêcher de blesser son cheval. Mais les loups sont trop nombreux et ils les encerclent. L'un d'eux manquant de près de mordre le pied du jeune homme si ce dernier ne l'avait pas retirer à temps, donnant des coups de bâtons devant lui pour tenter d'effrayer les loups. Mais l'un d'eux choppe le bout de bois et le brise en deux à la seule force de sa mâchoire. Et un autre saute pour attraper la cape de pluie du jeune homme qui, sous la force de l'animal, se retrouve projeté au sol alors qu'une autre de ces bêtes s'approche de lui, prêt à l'achever.

Alors qu'il pensait être définitivement perdu, une immense patte attrape le loup avant que la Bête du château ne pousse un grognement digne de son gabarit en plein dans la face du loup pour l'effrayer.

Mais les bêtes n'ont pas peur et un violent combat s'engage entre elles pour tenter de gagner le jeune homme. Les unes pour le dévorer, l'autre pour le sauver. Coups de pattes puissants, coups de crocs, morsures, attaques à même le corps… tout y passait mais les loups sont beaucoup plus nombreux et finissent par assaillir la Bête qui finit au sol alors que Sam retient son souffle, n'osant s'approcher de peur d'être blesser ou pire encore, tuer.

Mais la Bête s'énerve et reprend finalement le dessus, balançant les loups les uns après les autres, les assommant sur le coup. Prenant peur, les autres bêtes décident de laisser tomber et s'enfuit en glapissant, plongeant la forêt dans un silence… effrayant.

Sam n'a pas lâché la Bête des yeux jusqu'à ce que cette dernière ne s'évanouisse, blessée. Le jeune homme se retourne et va pour remonter en selle mais… sa conscience lui interdit de laisser son sauveur dans une telle situation. Il se détourne du destrier et s'approche de la Bête au sol, le recouvrant de sa cape de pluie pour le protéger au mieux du froid et de la neige.

Finalement, il parvient à la mettre sur le dos de Filibert et tous les trois se mettent en route pour retourner au château, doucement mais sûrement.


	7. Chapter 7

Utilisant de l'eau chaude fournie par Madame Mary, Sam, agenouillé sur le sol, trempe un tissu imbibé d'alcool dans la petite bassine de cuivre. Tordant le tissu pour l'essorer suffisamment afin de pouvoir s'en servir.

Des grognements se font entendre alors que le jeune homme relève son regard sérieux et concentrés de sa tâche à la Bête, assise dans son fauteuil, qui se léchait la patte comme n'importe quel animal blessé. Grognant sous la douleur.

-Allons. Dit Sam en s'approchant de la Bête en marchant sur ses genoux pour rester à hauteur du bras blessé alors que la Bête ne le quitte pas des yeux. –Restez tranquille.

Mais la Bête est une vraie tête de mule. Elle grogne une nouvelle fois alors que Sam recule tout comme les autres serviteurs du palais présent dans la pièce.

-Ne bougez pas. Dit Sam en tentant d'attraper le bras de son hôte qui essaie de lui échapper.

Mais au moment où le jeune homme parvient enfin à toucher la blessure avec le tissu, la Bête grogne sous la douleur, faisant sursauter le chandelier, ainsi que l'horloge, la théière et la plumette qui recule une fois de plus près de la cheminée, jusqu'à se cacher sous une petite commode.

-Mais ça fait mal ! Rugit-elle face au jeune homme.

-Si vous restiez tranquille, vous auriez moins mal !

-Si vous ne vous étiez pas sauvé, ça ne serait jamais arrivé.

-Si vous ne m'aviez pas fait peur, je ne me serais pas sauver ! Argue Sam.

-… La Bête ouvre la gueule pour rétorquer à son tour mais ne trouve rien à redire. – Je vous avais dit de ne pas aller dans l'aile Ouest. Rappelle-t-il sournoisement pour détourner le sens de la conversation et tenter d'en reprendre le dessus.

-Et moi je vous dis que vous avez très mauvais caractère ! S'énerve Sam alors que les serviteurs, sentant la conversation s'amoindrir, sortent peu à peu de leur cachette.

La Bête ne trouve, une nouvelle fois, rien de plus à répliquer et fais la moue alors que Sam reprend ses soins.

-Restez tranquille. Ça pique c'est l'alcool. Dit-il en apposant doucement une nouvelle fois le tissu sur le bras de la Bête.

Celle-ci grogne mais se contient et ne dit rien. Elle détourne la tête comme si ce simple mouvement pouvait l'empêcher de ressentir pleinement la douleur. S'attelant toujours à le soigner, Sam éprouve soudainement de la compassion à l'égard de son sauveur.

-A propos… c'est gentil de m'avoir sauvé la vie. Ajoute-il doucement en frottant la plaie alors que ses cheveux décoiffés sous la force du vent et des précédents événements tombés de manières éparses, un peu partout sur son visage.

La Bête se radoucie alors en entendant ses paroles de remerciement, elle qui ne pensait jamais plus en entendre de la part de quelqu'un. Elle finit par se tourner à nouveau vers le jeune homme, toujours à genoux au pied du fauteuil pour soigner son bras, baissant doucement la tête pour chuchoter :

-Je vous en prie.

Les serviteurs finissent alors par complètement sortir de leur cachette, s'approchant doucement maintenant que la conversation n'était plus que murmure entre les deux interlocuteurs. Les flammes éclairant la scène aussi dignement qu'un coucher de soleil en plein été.

Plus loin, au village, dans la taverne de Lucifer. Une charrette tirée par une mule attend patiemment dans le froid pendant que le chasseur discuter à l'intérieur avec un homme à l'étrange allure, dans un coin de la taverne maintenant vide de ses habituels consommateurs.

-Il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de quitter l'asile en plein milieu de la nuit. Mais j'ai cru comprendre que je n'aurais pas lieu de le regretter. Dit l'homme.

Mais il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le chasseur, apparemment excédé alors qu'il finit sa pinte de bière, balance une bourse remplie de pièce d'or sur la table dans un bruit lourd et mat.

-Ah. Apprécie le docteur de l'asile dont le visage vieillit par les années de travail s'illumine sous la chandelle quand il s'approche de la table pour se saisir d'une des pièces d'or qu'il frotte contre son visage pour apprécier cette petite fortune. –Je vous écoute.

-C'est très simple. J'ai la ferme intention d'épouser Sam… mais reste à le… persuader. Dit-il alors que Michel se mettait à ricaner en retirant sa pinte de sa bouche.

-Il l'a envoyé balader. Rajoute-il avant de se prendre un coup de coude qui lui replonge le nez dans sa pinte manquant de l'étouffer alors que le chasseur l'ignore une nouvelle fois.

-Tout le monde sait que son père a la tête dérangée. Il était encore là tout à l'heure à délirer à propos d'une Bête dans un château !

-Maurice est inoffensif. Enjoint le docteur.

-La vérité est que Sam ferait n'importe quoi pour empêcher qu'on l'interne.

-C'est ça… et même d'épouser euh… mais Michel ne finit pas sa phrase alors qu'il pointe du doigt Lucifer qui menace de le frapper à nouveau.

Il finit par se cacher sous sa pinte de bière désormais vide. Le chasseur se détourne finalement, ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps avec son imbécile d'ami.

-En deux mots, vous aimeriez que j'interne son père dans l'espoir que cela le décidera à vous épouser. Dit le docteur en tentant d'y voir clair. –Oh, ce chantage est immonde… héhéhé… je suis partant ! Clame-t-il méchamment maintenant qu'il avait l'argent.

Un peu plus loin de là, un peu à l'écart du village, dans la maison de Sam et de son père.

-Si personne ne veut m'aider, tant pis, j'irais tout seul. Dit John en roulant un parchemin qu'il enfourne dans son sac de voyage. –Puisque tout le monde me laisse tomber, j'y passerais ma vie s'il le faut mais je retrouverais ce château hanté et je sortirais mon fiston de cet enfer.

Il finit, rageur, par claquer la porte derrière lui, lanterne en main pour s'éclairer dans le noir de la nuit alors qu'il prend le chemin qui le mènera dans la sombre forêt qui renferme le fameux château.

Sans même le savoir, il venait d'échapper de peu à quelque chose de gros. La calèche du docteur de l'asile arrive devant chez lui et s'arrête alors que lui est déjà parti, mais ça… personne ne le sait encore.

Des coups sont frappés à la porte de la maisonnée désormais vide alors que Lucifer finit par défoncer la porte avant d'entrer.

-Eh ! Maurice ! Crie-t-il dans l'espoir que l'homme se montre.

-Haha… envolé ! Ricane Michel en arrivant derrière. –Haha… il y a dans l'air comme une odeur de fiasco. Dit-il avant que Lucifer ne l'attrape par le col alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir.

-Il faudra bien qu'il revienne à la maison d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et à ce moment-là, je le matraque ! Rage Lucifer en balançant son ami dans un mont de neige près de la maison. –Et le fou ?! Tu restes ici sans bouger, sans parler, sans respirer jusqu'à ce que Sam ou son père ne rentre à la maison.

-Mais… je… je… argh… zut ! Rage Michel, abandonné à son triste sort, en frappant contre la roue à eau qui laisse tomber sur lui un nouveau tas de neige qui le recouvre complètement alors que le chasseur part avec la calèche du médecin de l'asile.


	8. Chapter 8

Dans le château, l'ambiance y est meilleure, pour la première fois depuis longtemps… depuis toujours peut-être. Sam est dans la cour, sa cape de pluie sur le dos en train de tirer Filibert pour le faire marcher un peu en cette froide saison. Leurs pas insonorisés par la neige dans laquelle ils s'enfoncent. Filibert pour de son museau le jeune homme dans le dos, faisant sourire ce dernier qui lui rend un câlin en échange, comprenant que le cheval ne voulait que le rassurer.

C'est alors que le repose pieds arrive en courant, aboyant de contentement alors qu'il saute pour plonger dans un gros tas de neige, se mouillant jusqu'au pompon, faisant rire le jeune homme qui le rattrape dans ses bras.

Plus haut de là, sur un des balcons du château, la Bête avait pleine vue sur la scène, au côté de Bobby l'horloge, et la douceur du rire de Sam retentit magnifiquement à ses oreilles. Posant une patte sur son bras blessé, elle se met à réfléchir à ce qui se trame à l'intérieur d'elle.

-Jamais de ma vie je n'ai éprouvé ça pour personne. Se dit-elle en regardant fixement la scène sous ses yeux. –J'aimerais faire quelque chose pour lui. Dit-il soudainement empli de confiance. –Mais quoi ?

-Oh, aujourd'hui, il y a la panoplie de chose courante… commence Bobby en réfléchissant. – Fleurs, chocolats, promesses qu'on n'a pas l'intention de tenir…

-Mais non… non… Intervient Garth en s'approchant d'eux. – Ne tombons pas dans les banalités à en pleurer. Il faut trouver quelque chose qui émoustille son intérêt. Attends que je me concentre…

Quelques pas résonnent dans le couloir du château éclairé par la lumière de ce soleil d'hiver passant au travers d'une ouverture dans le mur de pierre. Le jeune homme, joliment habillé d'une chemise verte pomme et d'un pantalon de soie noir, vient rejoindre la Bête qui l'a fait appeler. Cette dernière l'attend près d'une porte à double battant.

-Sam, j'aimerais vous montrer quelque chose. Dit-elle en posant ses pattes sur les poignées de la porte qu'elle entrouvre avant d'arrêter son geste pour se retourner vers le jeune homme. –Mais d'abord, il faut fermer les yeux.

Sam sourit toujours mais trouve tout cela étrange, et se méfie un peu quand même.

-C'est une surprise. Rajoute la Bête pour le rassurer.

Le jeune homme finit donc par céder face au regard rassurant de son hôte et ferme les yeux. Laissant la suite aux mains de la Bête. Cette dernière passa sa patte devant les yeux pour être sure que le jeune homme ne voit effectivement rien en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, heureux de la surprise qu'il lui réserve.

Il pousse la porte qui grince un peu avant d'attraper les deux mains du jeune homme avant de le guider à l'intérieur de la pièce sombre.

-Ça y est, je peux les ouvrir ? Demande Sam.

-Hm ? Euh… non-non, pas encore. Dit précipitamment la Bête qui le guidait encore. –Attendez.

Il lâche les mains après avoir arrêté le jeune homme dans leur progression et court vers les immenses fenêtres desquelles il tire les rideaux un à un, illuminant radieusement la pièce. Le tout, toujours sous les yeux fermés de Sam qui se demande ce qu'il se passe suite à la soudaine lumière qui est venue éclairée ses paupières closes.

-Est-ce que j'ai le droit de les ouvrir maintenant ? Redemande-t-il.

-Oui… Allez-y. Dit la Bête en examinant chacune des réactions du jeune homme.

Ce dernier ouvre doucement les yeux pour enfin pouvoir découvrir la surprise que lui réserver le propriétaire du château. Un grand souffle de subjugation lui échappe quand il voit dans quelle pièce il se trouve.

Une magnifique et gigantesque bibliothèque avec des étagères de livre si grande qu'on n'en voyait presque pas la fin. Des livres, des tas de livres… des tonnes de livres !

-C'est extraordinaire ! Ne peut-il s'empêcher de dire, les yeux rivés sur les nombreux ouvrages. –Je n'ai jamais vu autant de livre de ma vie.

-Vous êtes content ? Demande la Bête.

-J'ai l'impression de rêver !

-Alors ils sont à vous. Dit la Bête en suivant Sam qui tournait autour d'elle pour admirer la pièce.

-oh… Merci infiniment. Dit-il alors que la Bête lui prend les mains et que leurs regards se croisent.

-vous avez vu ça ! S'exclame joyeusement Madame Mary en s'adressant aux autres serviteurs présents avec elle, soigneusement postés dans l'embrasure de la porte, en toute discrétion, pour ne pas déranger.

-Oui, j'étais sûr que ça ferait mouche ! S'extasie Garth en donnant un coup de coude à Bobby, alors que la petite tasse tentait de voir quelque chose.

-Quoi ? Quelle mouche ? Demande le jeune Adam, ne comprenant pas tout.

-Hmm… en fin de compte, c'est très encourageant. Répond-t-il en s'éloignant en compagnie des autres.

-J'en ai les plumes toutes ébouriffées ! S'exclame joyeusement la plumette.

-C'est pas juste, moi j'ai rien vu. Râle la petite tasse à l'attention de sa mère.

-Viens Adam, nous avons de l'ouvrage à la cuisine. Dit-elle en s'éloignant à son tour suivit par son fils.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte, je comprends rien, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Dis-moi maman. Demande-t-il en sautillant à reculons, sans jamais obtenir aucune réponse.

Un peu plus tard, assis à une table d'une des autres pièces du château, Sam et la Bête s'apprêtait à déjeuner. La table étant éclairée grâce à une immense fenêtre qui donnait une vue parfaite sur les jardins enneigés.

Madame Mary s'attèle à servir tout le monde. Le pot à lait verse le liquide dans l'assiette creuse du jeune homme alors que le pot à sucre met si cuillères poudrée. Sam dépose sa cuillère dans le mélange qu'il porte à sa bouche pour goûter. Il est ravi de ce qu'il découvre et se tourne vers son hôte.

Il est soudainement surpris quand il voit la Bête mangeait directement avec sa gueule dans l'assiette. En mettant plus sur lui et ses vêtements ainsi que sur la table… que dans sa bouche. Les joues pleines, elle se redresse soudainement pour leur faire face.

Madame Mary, craignant le pire, regarde Sam qui tente de ne rien laisser paraître alors qu'il finit sa cuillerée alors que la Bête se frotte avec sa manche. Sur une idée de sa mère, Adam la petite tasse pousse la cuillère vers elle pour lui dire de s'en servir comme le jeune homme. Cette dernière l'attrape maladroitement à pleine main et tente de s'en servir… mais il en met toujours plus à côté que dans sa bouche. La petite tasse ne peut s'empêcher de rire avant d'être réprimandé d'un regard par sa mère.

Sam, par compassion et comprenant qu'il devait être difficile pour son hôte de manger correctement avec des pattes aussi grosse que les siennes et ses habitudes animales, pose sa cuillère pour prendre son assiette à deux mains, montrant le mouvement à son hôte, lui donnant l'initiative d'en faire de même.

Comprenant la demande, la Bête sourit et l'imite. Ils trinquent en se présentant leurs assiettes avant d'en boire le contenu correctement.

Les jours suivants, ils se retrouvent dans les jardins alors que quelques oiseaux s'approchent d'eux pendant que Sam leur balance des graines provenant d'un petit sac. La Bête tend les mains dans lesquelles le jeune homme en verse, et elle s'abaisse pour les donner aux petits volatiles.

_(Sam) Y a quelque chose, dans son regard._

_D'un peu fragile et de léger comme un espoir._

_Toi mon ami, aux yeux de soie,_

_Tu as souri mais hier encore, je ne savais pas._

Voyant que la Bête peinait à approcher les oiseaux, Sam s'approche d'elle et prend des graines dans ses mains pour les jeter devant celles de la Bête. Les oiseaux, d'abord effrayés, s'approchent tout doucement pour picorer avant de finalement venir dans les grandes pattes. Heureuse, la Bête ne peut cacher sa joie en donnant un regard joyeux à Sam qui lui sourit en retour.

_(Bête) Il me regarde, je le sens bien._

_Comme un oiseau, sur moi il a posé sa main._

_Je n'ose y croire, pourtant j'y croie, _

_Jamais encore il n'avait eu ce regard-là._

Les oiseaux sont désormais perchés un peu partout sur la Bête alors qu'elle est perdue dans sa contemplation du jeune homme qui s'éloigne un peu. Ce dernier lui jette un regard encourageant avant de passer derrière un arbre.

_(Sam) C'est… le plus fou des romans._

_Et toute cette histoire m'enchante, c'est vrai._

_Il n'a rien d'un prince charmant, _

_Mais en marge du temps, mon cœur s'éveille en secret._

Sam ne peut s'empêcher de rire quand, en se détournant un peu du tronc, il voit la Bête couverte de petits oiseaux et qui n'osait plus bouger. Quand finalement les petites Bêtes s'envolent, surprenant la Bête… cette dernière n'a pas le temps de réagir qu'elle reçoit une boule de neige en pleine face.

Cherchant à en trouver la source, cette dernière remarque que le jeune homme rit à gorge déployée. Elle s'empresse de faire une énorme boule de neige à l'aide de ses deux pattes qu'elle relève par-dessus sa tête mais n'aura pas le temps de la lancer qu'une autre boule de neige arrive dans sa figure et ne la fasse chuter sur les fesses, lâchant la grosse boule qu'elle avait elle-même faite et qui lui atterrir aussi sur la tête, la recouvrant complètement de neige.

_(Garth) Qui l'aurait cru…_

_(Madame Mary) C'est incongru…_

_(Garth) Qui l'aurait su…_

_(Madame Mary) Oh oui mais qui ?_

_(Garth) Qui pourrait croire que ces deux-là se seraient plu. _

_(Madame Mary) C'est insensé !_

_(Garth, Madame Mary, Bobby) Attendons voir, c'que ça donnera, _

_Y a quelque chose qu'hier encore n'existait pas._

_(Bobby) Y a quelque chose qu'hier encore n'existait pas._

-Quoi ? demande Adam ne comprenant rien à tout ça.

_(Madame Mary) Y a quelque chose qu'hier encore n'existait pas._

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis maman ?

-Chut… ce sont des histoires de grandes personnes. Dit doucement Madame Mary alors que Garth et la plumette fermaient la porte qui donnait sur la Bête et Sam, assis devant la cheminée, à lire un livre ensemble.

…

-Bon, vous savez pourquoi nous sommes là ?! Dit Bobby comme un chef de guerre en piqué sur le repose pied chien. –Il nous reste exactement plus que douze heures, trente-six minutes et quinze secondes pour créer le plus spontané et le plus romantique des environnements jamais vu de mémoire d'homme et de bêtes… en l'occurrence, de bêtes. Reprend-t-il en se rapprochant du fait que tout le monde n'était plus humain.

-…

-Oh je vois. Faut-il vous rappeler chers compagnons, qu'à l'instant même où se flétrira le dernier pétale de la rose, nous resterons sous l'emprise du charme pour l'éternité. Dit Bobby en faisait maladroitement un tour sur lui-même, manquant de tomber. –Vous savez tous les tâches qui vous incombent. La moitié d'entre vous dans l'aile Ouest, l'autre moitié dans l'aile Est. Ceux qui restent m'accompagneront.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait que tout le monde se met en marche et s'éloigne de l'horloge, laissant cette dernière seule sur les marches. Tombant ensuite alors que le repose pied chien s'éloigne pour aller rejoindre tout le monde.

-ahah… un peu de tact Bobby, laisse donc la nature suivre son cours. Dit Garth en ramassant un des rouages de l'horloge qu'il frotte avant de lui rendre.

-Il y a plus qu'une simple complicité entre ces deux êtres. Dit Madame Mary.

-Certes. Les interrompt Bobby en se relevant. –Mais il n'y a aucun mal à donner un petit coup de pouce au destin après tout… même petit. D'ailleurs, il est impératif qu'ils se déclarent leur amour ce soir si nous souhaitons redevenir humains.

-Redevenir humain… rêve Madame Mary.

-Oui. Dit Garth en remontant les aiguilles sur le nez de Bobby. –Imagines tout ce que cela impliquerait pour nous.

_(Garth) Je cuisine à nouveau, j'ai bonne mine à nouveau._

_Pas une dame ne résiste à mes charmes._

_Etre humain à nouveau, rien qu'humain à nouveau, _

_Preste et brillant, et l'œil en a la larme._

_Romantique à nouveau, sport et chic à nouveau,_

_(Madame Mary) Et voilà que les maris crient aux armes._

_(Garth) Je bondis du buffet, et d'un coup je suis parfait._

_(Madame Mary & Garth) J'aimerais tant être humain à nouveau._

_Être humain à nouveau, être humain à nouveau, _

_Des babioles, des bibelots en clinquant._

_Etre humain à nouveau, être humain à nouveau, _

_(La commode) Mes chéris ….._

_J'mets de la poudre et du rouge, je ne suis plus une grosse courge._

_Je glisse dans cette porte sans efforts._

_Je brille de mille feux, j'ai une robe et des cheveux._

_Je veux être humaine à nouveau. _

_(Madame Mary et Bobby) Être humain à nouveau, rien qu'humain à nouveau,_

_Quand le monde tournera dans le bon sens._

_(Bobby) j'détendrais mes ressorts, _

_(Garth) Vraiment ? Ça c'est très fort._

_(Bobby) Pas de ma poule ! Je suis en tr-transe._

_Dans une plage à la mer, allongé près d'un verre, _

_C'est enfin la retraite qui commence !_

_Loin des fous, tout en cire, je m'arrête, je m'retire et j'respire…_

_(Ensemble des ustensiles ménagers) Être humain à nouveau !_

…_._

-Plus jamais il n'y eut de récit plus douloureux que celui de Juliette et Roméo. Dit Sam en refermant le livre qu'il lisait pour son hôte.

-Pourriez-vous le relire ?

-Non mais pourquoi ne pas me le lire à votre tour. Dit-il en mettant le livre dans les pattes de la Bête, surprise.

-Euh… entendu. Dit-elle en ouvrant le livre en début de page. –hm… je ne peux pas. avoue-t-elle en reposant le livre sur la table.

-Comment ? Vous n'avez donc jamais appris ? S'interroge Sam, surpris.

-Si, autrefois… Un p'tit peu… mais cela remonte à il y a si longtemps. Dit-elle en tournant les pages qui ne voulaient rien dire à ses yeux.

-C'est facile, je vais vous montrer. Dit Sam en posant le livre à plat sur la table. –Là tenez, commençons ici.

-Ici ? Dit la Bête en se penchant sur l'ouvrage. –Et bien d-e-u-x Lit-elle en prononçant le « x » muet.

-Deux. Précise le jeune homme sans prononcer le « x ».

-Deux, je l'savais. Dit la Bête en tentant de paraître moins illettrée qu'elle ne l'est vraiment. –Deux anciens…

De leur côté, les meubles de la maison continuent leur joyeuse petite fête tout en chanson. Finalement, la commode finit par sauter dans l'eau de la fontaine intérieure du palais, éclaboussant Garth et Bobby qui, contrairement à la plumette et Madame Mary, n'était pas parvenus à s'éloigner pour éviter la trempette.


	9. Chapter 9

Le temps étant désormais au nettoyage dans le palais de la Bête, celle-ci aussi se devait d'y passer, et c'est par un bain que tout commence.

Alors que le porte manteau s'occupait de la brosser partout, sans oublier la moindre touffe de poils, Garth le chandelier fait son entrée.

-C'est ce soir où jamais. Dit-il en se postant sur un tabouret face à la baignoire.

Le porte manteau continue son travail et fini par jeter un sceau d'eau pour rincer un bon coup Môsieur la Bête qui en rugit de surprise.

-J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Dit-elle en écartant de la fourrure de devant ses yeux pour y voir plus clair.

Plus loin devant eux, sur une petite table ronde, la rose magique trône mais elle semble épuisée, fanée, sur le point de tomber. C'est signe qu'il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps avant de pouvoir rompre la malédiction qui les touche.

-Vous ne devez pas vous monter timide. Vous devez être téméraire, audacieux !

-Ouais, audacieux ! Dit la Bête en se relevant dans la baignoire.

Elle finit par se secouer pour ébouriffer ses poils et ainsi s'essorer, devenant une parfaite boule de poils à cause de sa fourrure désormais bouffie.

-Et griser par la musique. Dit Garth en s'essorant au possible après avoir été arrosé par son maître. –Dans la lumière tamisée des chandelles. Fait-il en soufflant dans son pouce métallique pour rallumer les flammes de ses mains. –Fournie par votre serviteur. Finit-il en soufflant une dernière fois avec un sourire confiant.

Pendant ce temps, la Bête est devant sa coiffeuse de style baroque avec le porte manteau qui l'essuie avec une grande serviette pour le sécher au maximum.

-Le moment venu, vous déclarerez votre flamme. Dit Garth en le rejoignant.

-Je… Je… J… Non, j'y renonce. Se décourage la Bête.

-Vous aimez cette jeune personne ? Demande Garth.

-Par-dessus tout. Dit la Bête alors que le porte manteau tente de lui trouver une coiffure convenable pour l'occasion du soir.

-Alors c'est vrai, il faut le lui dire. Insiste Garth alors que le porte manteau vient de finir la coiffure. – Et voilà, vous avez l'air d'un… d'un…

-D'un imbécile. Dit la Bête en se regardant dans le miroir après que le porte manteau lui ait fait une coiffure ridicule de petite fille avec les bouclettes et le ruban.

-Vous exagérez Maître… tente Garth gêné. –Je me demande s'il ne faudrait pas vous raccourcir la houppette ?

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait que le porte manteau-coiffeur s'empresse d'attraper la tignasse de la Bête pour lui couper avant que cette dernière ne finisse par se tourner vers lui pour qu'il puisse finir sa coiffure.

Au même moment, Bobby l'horloge entre en toussotant pour prévenir de son arrivée.

-Hmhm… Le damoiseau de vos pensées. Dit-il en s'inclinant pour laisser la place.

C'est ainsi que depuis sa chambre, Sam sort pour emprunter les escaliers. La commode restant derrière la porte pour admirer son travail quant au choix des vêtements. En effet, le jeune homme ne paye pas de mine. Il est très élégamment vêtu d'une magnifique chemise couleur or nacré avec des flanelles sur le col et les manchettes afin de lui donner un côté plus aérien. Les flanelles virevoltant à chacun de ses pas, lui donnant presque l'effet de voler en marchant. Un magnifique pantalon de soie blanche ornait ses fines jambes musclées juste ce qu'il faut et des bottes noires parfaitement cirées qui lui procurent ce point de masculinité qui ne trompe personne et encore moins la Bête, en haut de son propre escalier. Les cheveux châtains mi- long du jeune homme étaient impeccablement coiffés, seul subsistait une mèche qui lui retombait doucement sur le visage, effleurant à peine la peau. La coiffure ne manquait pas au passage d'attraper les reflets dorés des chandeliers présents partout dans le hall, donnant à l'endroit une luminosité presque… magique.

C'est au tour de la Bête désormais de faire son entrée maintenant que Sam est arrivé en bas des premiers escaliers, prêt à l'attendre pour descendre les marches restantes.

Fière et droite comme elle se doit de l'être en tant que noble et surtout en tant qu'homme amoureux qui cherche à conquérir le cœur de celui qui l'attend, la Bête souffle un bon coup pour se donner du courage et descend les marches à son tour. Les poils hérissés et blond partant du haut de son crâne jusque dans son dos sont coiffés tels quels, lui laissant son air naturel malgré les circonstances. Vêtu d'une chemise grise surmontée d'un col bouffant blanc, le tout surmonté d'une élégante veste de cuir marron, pour finir sur un pantalon de soie noire, la Bête est ravie d'accueillir, au vue de son immense sourire entièrement fait de joie et de plaisir, dans sa patte, la main de celui qui l'attend.

Après une salutation des plus silencieuses mais des plus belles, s'inclinant chacun pour saluer l'autre, ils se mettent tous deux à descendre les marches pour finir l'escalier.

_(Madame Mary) Histoire éternelle, qu'on ne croit jamais,_

_De deux inconnus, qu'un geste imprévu, rapproche en secret._

Madame Mary, perchée sur son plateau en compagnie d'Adam, son fils, les regardent descendre les marches en chantant, ne pouvant empêcher ce sentiment de bonheur envahir chacune de ses particules de porcelaine.

Une fois en bas des escaliers, alors que le repose pied-chien aboie pour montrer son contentement et sa joie de vivre, le couple les dépasse pour se rendre dans la salle à manger.

Au dîner, Sam mange avec le sourire sans pour autant réussir à détacher son regard de son hôte qui, par politesse et pour parfaire sa bonne image, mange autant que faire se peut sans en mettre partout, avec la cuillère, son bol de soupe. De son côté, Sam est ravi de voir le porte manteau lui jouait du violon.

_(Madame Mary) Et soudain se pose, sur leurs cœurs en fête,_

_Un papillon rose, un rien pas grand-chose, une fleur offerte..._

Sam est attiré par la musique et se lève sans prévenir pour s'approcher de la Bête à qui il attrape doucement le bras pour lui faire quitter la table afin de l'emmener dans la salle de bal, histoire de faire une petite danse sous cette douce musique.

Comprenant la demande, la Bête déglutit avant de se positionner face au jeune homme à qui il prend les mains avant de commencer quelques pas pour rapidement se mettre dans le ton. Sous les encouragements de Garth et de Bobby postés non loin.

_(Madame Mary) Rien ne se ressemble, rien n'est plus pareil,_

_Mais... comment savoir la peur envolée que l'on s'est trompé..._

La Bête est maintenant dans son élément et prend le contrôle de la danse, entraînant le jeune homme plus loin sous le plafond peint d'où les anges s'animent étrangement, les visages souriants tournés vers le couple plus bas.

_(Madame Mary) Chanson éternelle, au refrain fané,_

_C'est vrai c'est étrange, de voir comme on change, sans même y penser..._

_Tout comme les étoiles, s'éteignent en cachette,_

Pris dans la confiance de la danse, Sam finit par se laisser aller et pose sa tête sur le torse de son compagnon de danse, surprenant agréablement ce dernier qui se tourne aussitôt, sans arrêter de danser, vers le chandelier et l'horloge en souriant. Ces derniers lui faisant des signes de félicitations et d'encouragement le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas gâcher l'ambiance douce qui venait désormais de s'instaurer.

_(Madame Mary) L'Histoire Eternelle, touche de son aile,_

_La Belle et la Bête._

Voyant que l'atmosphère se resserre peu à peu entre les deux comparses, Garth intime silencieusement aux autres chandeliers de baisser tout doucement l'intensité de leurs flammes pour tamiser l'ambiance et permettre ainsi au couple, après une dernière danse, de sortir par la grande porte-fenêtre pour aller admirer les étoiles, ensemble, maintenant que la nuit est tombée.

_(Madame Mary) L'Histoire Eternelle, touche de son aile,_

_La Belle et la Bête..._

-Vas vite dans ton placard …, le marchand de sable est passé. Bonne nuit. Dit la théière en embrassant la petite tasse qui baille de sommeil.

Après un dernier sourire pour sa mère, Adam saute du plateau pour sortir… mais il se retourne une dernière fois pour admirer le couple désormais sir la terrasse avant de sortir pour de bon et aller rejoindre ses congénères.

…

Lentement, la Bête l'escorte jusqu'à la rambarde de pierre sur laquelle il le fait asseoir avant de prendre place à son tour. Etrangement, après tout ce qu'il vient de se passer entre eux, ils trouvent encore le moyen d'être timide l'un envers l'autre, n'osant prononcer la moindre parole. Sam plissant sa chemise tandis que la Bête se grattait l'arrière de la tête.

Finalement, la Bête se lance en attrapant les mains de Sam.

-Bon alors… est-ce que vous êtes heureux avec moi ?

-Oui. Répond sincèrement Sam, les yeux dans les yeux, mais la pensée de son père seul depuis tout ce temps l'attriste et il ne peut s'empêcher de tourner son regard vers le ciel étoilé.

-Qu'avez-vous ? Demande la Bête, inquiète.

-Je suis inquiet de savoir mon père tout seul. Confesse Sam. –J'aimerais tellement le revoir, si vous saviez comme il me manque. Dit-il en baissant la tête.

-Il y a un moyen. Répond la Bête après un moment de réflexion avant d'enjoindre Sam à le suivre pour l'amener dans l'aile Ouest, près de la rose magique où il lui tend le miroir. –Ce miroir vous montrera tout ce que vous voudrez, il suffit de le lui demander. Dit-elle en déposant le miroir dans les mains de son vis-à-vis.

-Je veux voir mon père… s'il vous plait. Dit le jeune homme alors qu'une leur verte entoure le cristal du miroir pour que ce dernier accède à sa demande.

Et là, c'est l'horreur ! Son pauvre père est dehors, dans la forêt, gelé et malade, alors qu'il s'écroule au sol en toussant.

-Papa ? S'inquiète Sam en le voyant. –Oh non. Il est malade ! Il va peut-être mourir ! Et il est tout seul ! S'enquit-il auprès de la Bête qui se détourne.

Maintenant, elle doit faire un choix crucial concernant le jeune homme à ses côtés, alors qu'il regarde la rose magique fatiguée. Lui interdire de sortir et espérer que la malédiction s'arrête malgré tout … ou lui permettre de partir, sans garantie qu'il revienne, pour aller aider son père… que faire ?!

Mais après tout ce qu'il avait vécu auprès du jeune homme, il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de faire cela, même pour elle désormais, cela semblait injuste.

-Alors, vous devez partir le rejoindre. Dit-il en détournant son regard du jeune homme et de la rose.

Ces mots lui faisaient mal mais elle savait qu'elle devait les dire, lui donnait l'autorisation, elle le savait… mais ça ne l'empêcher pas de souffrir.

Sam lui, est surpris des paroles de la Bête et s'en approche.

-Qu'avez-vous dit ?

-Je vous rends votre liberté, vous n'êtes plus mon prisonnier.

-C'est vrai ? Je… Je peux partir ?

-Oui. Dit tristement la Bête.

-Merci. Courage papa, j'arrive. Dit Sam en s'éloignant avant de se rappeler qu'il tient le miroir.

Il se retourne pour le rendre à son propriétaire mais celle-ci refuse.

-Prenez ce miroir. Il vous donnera le loisir de me voir et de ne pas m'oublier. Dit-elle en caressant les cheveux du jeune homme.

-Merci d'avoir compris à quel point il a besoin de moi. Dit Sam en rapprochant le miroir de lui.

Il caresse une dernière fois le visage de la Bête avant de tourner les talons et de dépasser Bobby l'horloge, encore groggy pour ce dernier.

-Et bien votre altesse, je suis ravi de voir que tout s'organise à merveille. Dit-il en entrant, souriant. –je rends grâce à votre stratégie.

-Je l'ai laissé partir.

-héhé… oui… très bien… vous.. euh quoi ?! S'inquiète soudainement l'horloge, comprenant le sens des mots de son maître. –Mais pour quelle raison, mais c'est insensé !

-Il le fallait.

-Mais enfin… mais… mais… pourquoi ?!

-Parce que… je l'aime. Avoue finalement la Bête.

…

-Il a fait ça ?! S'indigne Madame Mary, Garth, la plumette et Adam après que Bobby leur est tout dévoilé.

-Oui, c'est vraiment consternant. Dit ce dernier.

-Pourquoi elle s'en va ? Demande innocemment Adam.

-Quand je pense qu'il était à deux doigts de conclure. Se lamente Garth.

-Après d'aussi longues années, il avait finalement appris à aimer. Dit Madame Mary.

-Mais alors ça y est, le charme est rompu. Se réjouit soudainement Garth.

-Hélas cela ne suffit pas. Dit Madame Mary. –Encore fallait-il qu'il l'aime en retour.

-C'est trop tard. dit Bobby.

Personne ne se rend alors compte qu'Adam s'éloigne avant de finalement sortir de la pièce pendant que les autres se lamentent.

…

Depuis son balcon de l'aile Ouest, la Bête peut voir Sam à dos de cheval, partir au triple galop pour sortir de l'enceinte du château et de ses environs, avant de pousser un rugissement de tous les diables.

-Papa ? Papa ?

Galopant au travers de la forêt sur le dos de Filibert, son fidèle destrier, Sam commence à chercher son père, l'appelant en espérant qu'il lui réponde… peut-être. Et soudain, il le voit, étendu sur le manteau neigeux d'une petite partie de la forêt.

Après l'avoir réveillé et aider à monter avec lui sur le dos du cheval, ils se mettent tous les deux en direction de leur maison avant d'y entrer. Sans se douter un seul instant que le bonhomme de neige devant leur porte n'est pas tout à fait… innocent.

En effet, une fois la porte refermée, le bonhomme de neige tremble, se secoue jusqu'à laisser apparaître la tête de Michel, maintenant virée au bleu avec le froid qui s'empresse de partir prévenir Lucifer.

-Ah enfin, ils sont là ! Dit-il en s'éloignant.


	10. Chapter 10

Quand il reprend pleinement conscience – ou presque – la première chose que John voit est le visage de son fils, même s'il est encore un peu flou.

-Sam ?

-Shh… ne t'inquiètes pas papa, je suis là. Dit le jeune homme en passant un tissu d'eau froide sur le front bouillonnant de son père allongé dans son lit.

-Je croyais t'avoir perdu pour toujours. Dit-il en enlaçant son fils.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué.

-Mais la Bête ?! Comment as-tu pu t'échapper ?

-Je n'ai pas eu à m'échapper. Avoue Sam en détournant le regard quelques secondes. – il a accepté que je rentre.

-Cet horrible monstre ! S'insurge son père.

-Il n'est plus du tout comme avant. Il… a changé d'une certaine façon.

Puis soudain, coupé dans ses explications par un bruit sourd dans son sac, Sam se tourne vers ce dernier qui bouge avant de se renverser pour faire apparaitre le miroir ainsi qu'Adam, la petite tasse.

-Coucou ! S'élance joyeusement Adam.

-Tiens un invité surprise. Dit Sam en riant alors que la petite tasse sautille jusqu'à son père.

-Bonjour… qu'est-ce que tu fais là petit voyou ? J'étais loin d'imaginer que je te reverrais un jour.

-Sam… pourquoi t'es parti ? Demande Adam en se retournant. –Tu nous aimes plus ?

-Oh…Adam, au contraire, je vous adore seulement je…

Mas Sam ne peut finir sa phrase que des coups retentissent sur la porte, l'interrompant dans ses explications.

-Vous désirez Monsieur ? Demande poliment Sam en faisant face, une fois la porte ouverte, à un vieil homme d'allure quelque peu respectable avec les mains jointes face à lui.

Il en avait peur, ça c'était sûr, mais l'homme ne faisait rien pour donner confiance. Il ne donnait pas envie de lui parler plus longtemps.

-On m'a chargé de venir chercher votre père. Dit le directeur de l'asile avec lequel Lucifer parlait dans la taverne.

-Mon père ?! S'étonne gravement Sam en remarquant les villageois armés de fourche et de torche derrière l'homme.

-Rassurez-vous monsieur, nous prendrons grand soin de ce pauvre dément. Dit-il en se décalant pour permettre à Sam de voir la charrette fermée avec une porte et des barreaux et sur laquelle était inscrite sur une toile à l'encre rouge « Asile ».

-Mais mon père a toute sa tête ! S'insurge cette fois-ci Sam, hors de lui qu'on prenne son père pour un fou.

-On l'a quand même entendu délirer comme un malade ! Dit Michel, torche en main en parlant aux habitants, histoire de les ranger encore de leur côté à lui et Lucifer. –Vous êtes bien de mon avis ?

Les habitants hurlent en cœur, le boulanger parmi les premiers, en levant leurs fourches et leurs torches en l'air. De son côté, adossé contre un des murs de la maison, Lucifer sourit doucement de tout ce qu'il se passe, tout va à merveille pour lui, son plan fonctionne comme prévu alors que la porte de la charrette s'ouvre sur un des officiers de l'hôpital psychiatrique venu emmené le père de Sam.

-Non ! Laissez mon père tranquille ! Dit Sam en s'éloignant de la porte d'entrée derrière laquelle son père se cache, voyant tout ce qu'il se passe.

-Sam ? dit-il doucement.

-Eh John ! Dit Michel. –Redis nous un peu comment était la grosse bébête que t'as soi-disant vu hein ?

-C'était une bête terrible, une bête énorme qui… qui mesurait près de deux mètres… non ! Au moins trois mètres cinquante ! dit le père de Sam alors que Michel se marre bientôt suivi des autres villageois qui ne croient pas du tout un mot de ce qu'il raconte.

Derrière lui, Sam est paniqué et attristé en même temps de ce qu'il voit.

-Ben voyons, et pourquoi pas cinq pendant qu'on y est ! Crie Michel, riant.

-Mais non, je vous jure ! dit John en descendant les marches du perron.

-Embarquez-le ! Dit Michel alors que le directeur de l'asile faisait signe à ses sbires d'emmener John dans la calèche.

-Non ! Lâchez-moi !

-Non ! Dit Sam en courant pour rattraper le directeur de l'asile. –Vous n'avez pas le droit !

Mais le directeur n'a cure de ce qu'il dit et se dégage d'un haussement d'épaule pour aller rejoindre la calèche à son tour. Sournoisement, Lucifer s'approche par derrière.

-Tut tut tut… mon Beau, quelle dure épreuve pour ton père.

-Tu sais très bien qu'il n'est pas fou ! dit Sam en s'accrochant à lui dans l'espoir de lui faire entendre raison.

-Mmm… je pourrais peut-être bien dissiper ce léger malentendu si…

-Si quoi ?

-Si tu veux te marier avec moi ! Tonne Lucifer, faisant rager Sam.

-Quoi ?!

-Tu n'as qu'à dire oui Mon Beau et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

-Jamais ! Dit Sam en repoussant Lucifer de toutes ses forces.

-Très bien, comme tu voudras. Dit Lucifer en s'éloignant.

-Sam ! Crie son père alors qu'il est emmené. –Lâchez-moi tout de suite ! Lâchez-moi !

Sam n'en peut plus, toute cette suite d'événement lui fait tourner la tête. C'est en pleurs qu'il rentre chez lui en courant, refermant la porte derrière-lui et malheureusement, derrière son père.

Mais il ressort aussitôt avec le miroir magique, bien déterminé à montrer son point de vue.

-Mon père a toute sa raison et je peux le prouver !

Lucifer, croyant son plan infaillible, se retourne surpris de la nouvelle.

-Montre-moi la Bête ! Ordonne Sam en parlant au miroir.

Le halo de lumière verte revient encore une fois pour que le miroir réponde à la requête. Miroir qu'il tourne en direction des villageois pour leur montrer ce que le miroir réfléchit.

Une immense bête qui rugit montrant de ce fait tous ses crocs, surprenant tous les villageois.

-Oh non, il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Dit Sam quand une femme craint pour ses enfants. –Je sais qu'il a l'air méchant mais il est très tendre, et très gentil. C'est mon ami.

-Si je ne te connaissais pas, je pourrais croire que tu éprouves des sentiments pour ce monstre !

-Ce n'est pas lui le monstre Lucifer, c'est toi !

-Ce petit dindon est aussi fou que son père. Dit Lucifer en lui prenant le miroir des mains. –La Bête va emporter vos enfants, elle va les dévorer la nuit…

-Non !

-Il doit finir au milieu des trophées accrochés sur mon mur ! Il faut tuer cette bête !

-Tuons la Bête ! Clament les villageois en chœurs.

_(Villageois) Il faut tuer cette bête qui viendra chez nous la nuit ! _

_Dévorer l'enfant qu'il guette de son féroce appétit ! _

_Il va détruire le village si nous ne l'empêchons pas !_

_(Lucifer) A vos armes et partons au combat. _

_Aux armes ! _

_Tous avec moi !_

_Dans la pluie, dans le vent, _

_Dans la fièvre et le vacarme, _

_Se prépare une terrible chevauchée ... _

_Aux frontières du mystère, _

_Au château de l'impossible, _

_Vit le Diable dans son horrible tanière. _

_Un butor sanguinaire aux crocs d'acier. _

_Monstre fou qui se joue de la mort. _

_Ombre rouge, bête infâme, tu y perdras ton âme, _

_Dans la rage ... du carnage, tuons la Bête !_

-Non, je ne te laisserai pas faire ça ! Dit Sam en s'accrochant au chasseur.

-Si tu n'es pas avec nous, tu es de son côté. Dit Lucifer. - Amenez ce vieux fou de John.

-Je n'veux pas, lâchez-moi ! Se débat John alors qu'il est mis dans la cave de sa propre maison.

-Il faut à tout prix les empêcher d'aller prévenir le Monstre ! Dit Lucifer en jetant Sam avec son père avant que la porte ne se ferme.

-Ouvrez-nous ! Crie Sam en frappant sur la porte.

-Nous débarrasserons le village de la Bête. -Qui est avec moi ?

_(Villageois) Enfourchez vos montures ... _

_(Lucifer) Et que la fureur guide nos pas ! _

_(Villageois) Lucifer s'en va nous montrer le chemin, dans la pluie, dans le vent, _

_Au château de l'impossible, vit le Diable et sa légende de cent ans. _

_C'est un monstre aussi haut qu'une montagne. _

_Sans répit traquons-le dans la nuit. _

_Taïaut, Taïaut, à vos pieux, à vos flèches, prions Dieu car le temps presse. _

_(Lucifer) Nous allons assiéger le château du Vampire et ramener sa tête !_

C'est ainsi que tous se rendent à la lisière de la forêt, laissant Sam et son père, prisonniers dans la cave de leur propre maison. Le jeune homme ne peut retenir ses larmes.

-Je dois prévenir la Bête, tout est de ma faute. Oh papa, qu'est-ce que nous allons faire.

-Fais-moi confiance, nous allons trouver un moyen. Dit son père en le prenant dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

Dehors, juste à la petite fenêtre qui donne sur l'extérieur depuis la cave, Adam cherche un moyen pour sortir Sam de là et sa joie s'agrandit quand il voit l'invention de son père un peu plus loin. La lame de la hache brillant sous la lumière de la lune.

Pendant ce temps, les villageois menés par Lucifer continuent leur avancée dans la forêt. Ils coupent un énorme tronc d'arbre qu'ils taillent pour en faire un bélier avec lequel ils reprennent la marche vers le château de la Bête qu'ils peuvent maintenant apercevoir au loin.

-Je l'savais ! Je l'savais. C'était de la folie de s'accrocher à cet espoir. Râle Bobby en faisant les cents pas.

-Finalement, il aurait mieux fait de ne jamais mettre les pieds ici. Râle aussi Garth. –Le jeune homme revient ? demande-t-il alors que le repose-pieds-chien court aboyer à la fenêtre.

-Vous croyez ? Demande à son tour Madame Mary.

-Sacre bleu ! Nous sommes envahis ! dit Garth, surpris de voir les villageois entrer dans le terrain du château.

-Le château est assaillit ! Renchérit Bobby.

-Et ils ont le miroir ! S'horrifie Madame Mary en voyant Lucifer avec l'objet magique.

-Avertissez le maître ! S'écrie Bobby alors que Garth et Madame Mary ainsi que le chien ne sortent dans son dos. –Si ces manants veulent la bagarre, ils seront bien servis ! Qui m'aiment me suivent !

Quand il se retourne, il est déjà seul et commence déjà à avoir peur.

-Vous pouvez prendre tout ce qu'il vous plaira mais n'oubliez pas, la Bête est à moi. Rage Lucifer.

Dans le château, tout le monde se prépare. Tout le mobilier vivant descend des chambres à l'étage pour protéger le hall et empêcher l'ennemi d'aller plus loin. Les villageois, de leur côté, s'approchent encore plus de la porte avec leur bélier maison. Ils prennent de l'élan et envoient le bélier cogné dans la porte.

Quand Garth, Bobby et les autres arrivent en bas, le coup retentit au même moment, laissant derrière lui un funeste écho de ce qui va vite se produire.

…

-Pardonnez-moi Maître. Dit Madame Mary, maintenant dans l'aile Ouest où elle est venue pour prévenir la Bête de ce qu'il se passe dehors.

-Qu'on me laisse en paix. Dit cette dernière en lui tournant le dos.

-Mais sir ! Le château est attaqué !

…

Pendant ce temps, les villageois continuent de défoncer la porte d'entrée du château, alors que la commode et les autres tentent de ne pas céder à la force brute du bélier.

-On n'y arrivera jamais. Se lamente Garth.

-F'il te plait, trouffe quefque chose mon doudou. Dit la plumette avec son cheveu sur la langue.

-Ça y est, je sais. S'écrie Garth en se relevant alors que les villageois continuent de cogner avec leur bélier.

…

-Que devons-nous faire Maître ? Interroge Madame Mary.

-Plus rien n'a d'importance. Dit la Bête en caressant doucement la cloche de verre de la rose magique qu'il regarde tristement. –Laissez-les entrer.


	11. Chapter 11

Finalement, les villageois accompagnés de Lucifer parviennent à leur fin puisque, grâce à leur immense bélier, ils réussissent à défoncer la porte principale du château avant qu'ils n'entrent … dans le plus grand silence.

Tout le mobilier est en bas, et il n'y a personne quand ils avancent sous les signes du chasseur toujours devant.

En passant près d'un chandelier, Michel s'en empare sans savoir qu'il vient d'agripper Garth, et ce dernier ne compte pas se laisser faire.

-Chargez ! Crie-t-il.

C'est alors que tout le mobilier du château se met en mouvement, prenant ainsi les villageois par surprise en les attaquant sans qu'ils ne le voient venir. Pendant que les villageois se battent avec les marmites et les armoires, sans compter les sucriers et les chaises, Lucifer en profitent pour s'éloigner et partir à la recherche de son adversaire à savoir : la Bête.

De son côté, Adam la petite tasse est parvenu à allumer avec du charbon ramenait en petite quantité dans son creux, le moteur de l'invention du père de Sam qui commence déjà à fumer. Il souffle encore un peu sur les braises pour être sûr qu'elles s'enflamment puis il saute sur la place conducteur avant de tirer le loquet pour mettre en marche le strident du sifflet avant d'enlever le frein des roues. Il se laisse guider comme s'il s'agissait d'une attraction, par la machine qui se diriger droit vers la porte de la cave.

-Bon sang de bon sang ! S'exclame John en voyant, au travers d'un petit trou, ce qu'il se passait dehors. –Attention Sam ! Dit-il en empoignant son fils pour s'éloigner de la porte.

La machine d'approche, la hache détruit la porte avant que le reste du corps de l'invention ne tombe dans la cave avant d'exploser. Sam et son père, à l'abri derrière une table en bois, se relève quand tout danger est écarter. Ils tombent sur Adam accroché par l'anse à un fil de fer acordéonné qui le fait tournoyer.

-Ben dis donc, drôlement fort moi. Dit la petite tasse encore un peu sonnée.

De nouveau au château, la bagarre entre le mobilier du palais et les villageois continuent de faire rage dans le hall et dans les pièces du rez-de-chaussée.

Madame Mary, la théière balançant du thé bouillant avec l'aide des autres petites tasses…

-Par ici, gros plein de soupe !

… Et la commode écrasant tout le monde sur son passage.

Mais pendant ce temps, Lucifer continue de fouiller chaque pièce du château à la rechercher de la Bête, munit de son arc et de ses flèches.

Michel, pour sa part, tiens Garth en respect avec une torche alors que ce dernier sent sa cire fondre… mais au même moment, Bobby, armé de ciseaux et coiffé d'un chapeau d'amiral de guerre, vient à sa rescousse. Il glisse le long de la rambarde des escaliers pour venir planter la pointe des ciseaux… directement dans les fesses de l'humain à sa portée !

Maintenant qu'ils sont libres, Sam et son père chevauchent ensemble avec Filibert jusqu'au château, espérant intérieurement arriver à temps.

Alors qu'un villageois déplume la plumette de Garth, ce dernier vient l'aider en brûlant les fesses du malotru qui s'enfuit à toutes jambes alors que le chandelier rattrape son colis dans ses bras. Le repose-pieds-chien est poursuivi par Michel et d'autres villageois parce qu'il a pris une chaussure à l'un d'eux et part se réfugier dans la cuisine. Quand ils y entrent à leur tour, tous les couteaux ainsi que la cuisinières s'animent pour les mettre en déroute.

Finalement, tous se sauvent face à l'assaut du mobilier. La plupart en courant, d'autre en boitant, d'autres encore en rampant alors que le mobilier fête sa victoire.

-Il faut savoir remettre les pendules à l'heure. S'exclame Bobby en brandissant ses ciseaux. –Garth ! Dit-il en tapotant les joues de celui qui vient de lui faire les deux bises tellement il était heureux.

De son côté, Lucifer chercher toujours et finit, malheureusement pour elle, par trouver la Bête qui n'a pas bougé, laissant ainsi le destin faire son œuvre auprès d'elle.

Quand il la voit, il tend son arc, la flèche prête à partir. La Bête se tourne vers lui, insensible à ce qu'il se passe avant de regarder à nouveau vers la fenêtre. Mais Lucifer n'aime pas quand il n'est pas le centre de l'attention et tire sa flèche qui vient directement se loger dans le dos de la Bête qui se relève en hurlant sous le choc et la douleur.

Puis le chasseur revient en force en prenant son élan avant de la pousser jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe au travers de la fenêtre pour qu'elle s'écrase sur le balcon en face. Trop fier de lui, le chasseur laisse tomber son arc et ses flèches avant d'aller la rejoindre. Tout en riant de victoire, il pousse une nouvelle fois – mais avec le pied cette fois-ci – la Bête qui passe au-dessus du balcon pour atterrir sur les tuiles du toit, glissant avant que son corps ne s'arrête sur une petit corniche et que Lucifer ne vienne la rejoindre, pressé d'en finir.

-Alors brave Bête hein… on est trop gentil pour se battre !

Mais la Bête préfère ne pas répondre, sachant déjà ce qui l'attend. Pas démonté pour un sou, Lucifer s'éloigne pour arracher une des gargouilles-corniches du toit, extrêmement pointue sur le bec pour s'en servir comme arme et achever l'animal.

-Non ! Crie une voix que la Bête croie reconnaître.

-Sam. Dit-elle en reconnaissant le propriétaire de la voix.

Ce dernier est sur le pont d'entrée, avec son père et sur le dos de Filibert alors qu'il voit Lucifer qui s'apprête à frapper.

-Non ! Au secours ! Non !

Et Lucifer frappe mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que la Bête se reprenne et ne rattrape l'objet pointu avant qu'il ne le frappe de plein fouet. Rugissante, elle entame un face à face avec l'humain sans que tout deux ne lâchent l'objet.

-Vas-y Filibert ! Dit Sam à l'oreille du cheval pour le guider.

Ce dernier henni avant de se mettre à galoper pour entrer dans le château duquel il défonce les portes une nouvelle fois pour entrer.

Au même moment, le combat perdure en le chasseur et le maître du palais, et voilà que l'orage se mêle à la fête. Les éclairs déchirant le ciel, des éclairs étrangement verts.

Sam, dans le château, s'empresse de monter les escaliers aussi vite qu'il le peut.

-Bats-toi espèce de lâche ! Crie Lucifer envers la Bête alors qu'il vient de frapper une des statues du toit en pensant que c'était elle. –Alors comme ça tu as eu la prétention de l'aimer ! Tu crois vraiment qu'il aurait hésité une seconde à choisir entre toi et moi !

La Bête tente de s'approcher par derrière mais l'instinct du chasseur lui fait perdre son effet de surprise puisqu'il se retourne au même moment, frappant l'air de son arme. La Bête attrape alors l'objet à pleine gueule tout en tentant de déstabiliser son adversaire.

-Ton heure a sonné la Bête ! Sam est à moi !

Enragé par les paroles de l'humain, la Bête enrage et se redresse avant de mettre un coup de tête à l'autre. Se faisant, il chute en arrière alors que la Bête se relève et que ce soit elle désormais qui porte les coups. Elle l'attrape à la gorge et le suspens dans le vide dans l'unique but de le lâcher pour l'achever.

Le chasseur se met à supplier sur le regard plus noir que noir de la Bête.

Mais finalement, ayant retrouvé beaucoup d'humanité grâce à la présence de Sam dans ses murs, la Bête finit par hésiter et ramène le chasseur sur la pierre ferme, lui sauvant ainsi la vie.

-Allez-vous en. Lui intime la Bête avant de se tourner vers un nouvel arrivant.

-La Bête ! dit Sam en arrivant au balcon.

-Sam ! Se réjouit la Bête en se retournant complètement.

Le jeune homme lui tend la main pour l'inciter à remonter et la Bête grimpe le long des tuiles du toit pour venir le rejoindre.

Elle approche de son but, elle n'est plus très loin du jeune homme…

-Sam… Dit-il alors qu'il attrape sa main avec sa patte. –Tu es revenu. Dit-il en caressant son visage avec son autre main.

Et Sam se laisse aller à la caresse, pensant que tout était enfin terminer… mais d'un seul coup, la Bête s'arque sur elle-même en hurlant de douleur, Lucifer les avaient rejoint en silence et venait de la poignarder dans le flanc droit. Il retire le couteau et s'apprêter à frapper encore une fois mais, la Bête bouge et il finit par perdre l'équilibre.

Alors que le chasseur dégringole du toit pour tomber dans les chutes d'eau à plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus bas, sous le pont d'entrée du château, Sam qui sent que la Bête tombe aussi, l'agrippe de toutes ses forces et la tire jusqu'à lui, parvenant à la faire grimper de l'autre côté de la rambarde, en sécurité sur le balcon.

Au même moment, Bobby, Garth et Madame Mary arrivent en trombes.

-Maître…souffle Madame Mary alors que Sam dépose le corps presque sans vie sur le sol de pierre.

-Tu es revenu ! Dit la Bête alors qu'elle souffre terriblement, sur le point de mourir.

-Je suis venu te sauver. J'ai eu tellement peur. Avoue Sam en caressant le visage de son hôte. –Oh… tout est de ma faute. Dit-il en enlaçant le cou de la Bête, s'allongeant à moitié sur elle. –Si seulement j'étais arrivé plus tôt.

-Finalement… c'est peut-être…mieux comme ça. Souffle la Bête par à-coups.

-Shh…ne dit pas ça. Murmure Sam en lui intimant de se taire, il ne voulait pas entendre la suite, il s'en doutait déjà. –Tais-toi. Tu vas guérir très vite. Je suis près de toi, tout va s'arranger, je te l'promets. Dit-il en s'approchant très près de la Bête, de son visage.

-Au moins… je t'aurais revu… une dernière fois. Dit la Bête en caressant le visage de son amour.

Sam a les larmes aux yeux, et encore plus quand la patte de la Bête tombe de son visage pour atterrir sur le sol humide de la pluie qui continue de tomber sur eux. Les yeux de la Bête se révulsent avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance, mourante.

-Non ! Non ! J't'en prie… j't'en supplie… ne m'abandonnes pas… je t'aime.

Sam est maintenant en pleurs sur la dépouille de la Bête qu'elle a fini par apprendre à aimer. D'abord immonde Bête à ses yeux puis ensuite ami avec elle, vivre dans ce château avec la Bête lui avait permis de la cerner, de la comprendre mais surtout… de l'aimer.

Finalement le dernier pétale de la rose magique tombe, sous les regards de Garth, Bobby et Madame Mary. Ces derniers s'attristant, comprenant qu'ils ne redeviendraient plus jamais humains. Bobby réconfortant du mieux qu'il peut Madame Mary en tapotant doucement sur sa porcelaine.

Puis soudain, sans que personne ne le remarque immédiatement, des éclairs de lumières roses puissants tombent du ciel et s'écrasent sur le balcon de pierre autour de Sam et du corps gisant de la Bête.

Puis les couleurs se multiplient, tel un arc en ciel, du rose, du bleu, de l'orange, tout y passe ! Et chaque éclair de lumière laisse une bribe de paillette sur le sol après leur passage.

Quand Sam s'en rend compte, il ne comprend rien de ce qu'il se passe. Mais quand le corps de la Bête commence à s'élever dans les airs, là, il est perdu. Il s'éloigne alors que tous admirent ce qu'il se passe.

Le corps s'illumine entièrement,

Une main redevient humaine, puis l'autre,

Ensuite un pied, et ensuite l'autre,

Les éclairs de lumière déchirent le ciel alors que la Bête retrouve forme humaine.

Puis finalement, la transformation s'achève et le corps redescend doucement sur le sol, s'y posant avec délicatesse. Sam va pour s'en approcher mais le corps remue et, prenant peur, il s'éloigne encore.

Quand il se relève, ce n'est plus une bête qui lui tourne le dos, c'est un jeune homme et son visage s'éclaire de joie quand il lui fait face.

-Sam. C'est moi. Dit-il alors que Sam s'approche et qu'il lui prend la main.

Hésitant encore un peu, Sam lève sa main, hésite, puis caresse doucement la chevelure de l'homme retrouvant la douce texture de la crinière de la Bête qui était là avant. Puis, il se perd dans les deux iris émeraude de son vis-à-vis et là, plus aucun doute, la Bête avait les mêmes yeux, la même intensité dans le regard… c'est bien elle… enfin lui.

-Mais oui, c'est toi.

Puis, après que leurs regards se soient accrochés, la passion du moment les emportant, ils finissent tout naturellement par s'embrasser. Un tourbillon de magie bleue les entoure avant de s'élever dans le ciel tel un feu d'artifice, et d'y imploser, illuminant le château de mille feux.

Mais ce n'est pas tout, la malédiction étant désormais rompue, tout le château retrouve sa gloire d'antan. Les murs gris et sales laissent placent à de magnifiques successions de pierres blanches, les gargouilles monstrueuses laissent placent à de superbes anges, la lumière revenant dans cet endroit perdu.

Quand ils les rejoignent sur le balcon, le chandelier se transforme en un jeune homme un peu débraillé mais toujours souriant.

-Garth ! S'exclame le prince du château en enlaçant son ami.

Puis c'est au tour de l'horloge de retrouver forme humaine. Celle d'un homme qui a bien avancé dans la vie mais qui n'en est pas encore à la fin, un peu bedonnant et une barbe qui masque ses joues mais son regard doux et dur à la fois donne envie de lui faire confiance.

-Bobby !

Et enfin, la théière arrive à son tour se transformant également en une magnifique femme à la chevelure blonde et aux yeux d'un bleu magnifique.

-Madame Mary ! Quel bonheur ! Se réjouit le prince.

La petite tasse qui vient la rejoindre perché sur le repose-pied-chien qui redevient le chien du château, devient un jeune garçon aux cheveux châtains clair coupés court et aux yeux d'un bleu tel un lac sans fond dans lesquels on pourrait se noyer.

-Mon trésor ! S'exclame-t-elle alors qu'elle serre son fils dans ses bras.

-C'est un miracle ! Dit le prince en attrapant Sam dans ses bras et en le faisant tournoyer dans les airs.

…

Quelques jours plus tard, une fois que le château fut nettoyé et la réputation du prince restaurer auprès des villageois et des nobles du pays, tous furent convier à un immense bal au cœur même du château.

Le prince invite Sam en ouvrir la danse et une fois sur la piste, ils s'embrassent sous les applaudissements de la foule avant de se mettre à danser.

-Ah l'amour… s'extasie Garth en les regardant de loin.

Au même moment, la femme de ménage qui était transformé en plumette de poussière, passe devant lui en chatouillant son nez avec son propre plumeau.

-Héhéhé… Dit Garth en se mettant à la suivre.

-Mon p'tit Garth, ne t'avais-je pas dit qu'il fallait faire confiance à ce charmant petit. Dit Bobby en rattrapant le jeunot pour le ramener à sa place initiale.

-C'est évident mon ami, j'ai toujours dit qu'il romprait le charme !

-Oh non gamin, mais il me semble l'avoir dit avant…

-Ah non, je suis certain du contraire…

-Et moi je t'assure que si espèce de trognon de paraffine !

-Je te dis que non vieille pendule asthmatique !

Et finalement, comme toujours entre eux deux, ils finissent par se battre pour savoir qui aura raison sur l'autre, laissant, plus loin, le couple continuait sa danse dans la joie et le bonheur. Madame Mary, Adam et John n'étant pas très loin.

-Tu crois qu'ils auront beaucoup d'enfants maman ?

-Bien sûr mon chéri, bien sûr.

-Je suis pas trop grand pour dormir dans le placard ?!

Derrière, le père de Sam se met à rire avant que tous les trois ne finissent par rire ensemble alors que Sam et le prince Dean continuent de danser avec leurs inviter au centre de la pièce.

Derrière eux, un des nouveaux vitraux du château, représentant le couple accompagné de leurs plus fidèles serviteurs ainsi que la rose magique qui les a rapprochés.

_**Fin. **_

**Et voilà la fin de cette histoire, il ne s'agit que d'une reprise mais ça m'a plut de l'écrire et j'espère que ça vous aura malgré tout fait plaisir. **

**Je m'attèle à finir la fic "House of secret" maintenant que je suis de nouveau dans la course (et que j'ai récupéré Internet).**

**Je vous dis donc à bientôt dans ce cas! ^^**


End file.
